Love Story
by Zakiyya
Summary: Iggy and Ella are in a relationship, but it becomes a problem when Roxy flirts with Iggy. Now iggy has too choose between a cat girl and a normal girl. Who will he choose? Only one way to find out. Read! RnR Eggy, Fax IggyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I haven't posted in a while, but today is the last day of school and I will be able to post more often! (Now's the time where you cheer :D) **

**Gazzy: Hey guys!**

**Fang: Yo**

**Iggy: Heeeyyyy ;)**

**Dylan: Hi**

**Me: yup, I invited the Maximum Ride boys here. I love them don't you?**

**Dylan: so …. You don't hate me?**

**Me: no I don't hate you Dylan; I just simply don't like you. Two totally different things.**

**Dylan: -_-' Ok….**

**Ma: Fang, can you do the disclaimer? **

**Fang: This is the disclaimer, Zakiyya doesn't own us, and she never will. Also this will be the only declaimer though out this story. **

"Max, are we actually going to do it today?" Fang asked as he kissed his girlfriend. He kissed down her bare chest, her shirt and bra had been removed. So had her short, he long tan legs were wrapped around Fangs waist as he occasionally grinded into her core. His shirt was off as well, and he was only in his boxers.

"Fang, stop, I don't think I'm ready to go all the way." Fang pulled away from her chest and sighed. She sat up and stood. She found her tank top and slipped it on and crawled back in the bed when Fang stood and got dressed. She wasn't worried about butting on her shorts and stuff. It was hot in her room anyway.

"Good night Max." He said softly and kissed he lips. She smiled.

"Good night my love." This time he smiled and told her he loved her and left the room.

**MaxPOV**

The next day when I woke up, it was really hot in my room.

"Ugh, where is the AC?" I asked out loud to myself and got out of the bed, lazily, and slowly made my way to my closet. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was a white tank top and blue jean shorts. Then I went to my underwear drawer and got my undergarments then went in my bathroom to take a shower. I washed off with my cherry body wash and shampoo, and then I got out and wrapped my hair in a towel for my body wouldn't get wet as I dried off. Once I did all my hygiene stuff I put on the Necklace Fang gave me. It was vampire fangs that was silver and had diamonds in it. (**PIC ON PROFILE) ** I thought it was cute and Ironic. . Once I was dresses and all that jazz, I walked out to see Fang siting on my bed. I smiled when he beckoned me over.

"Kiss me." He said as I arrived. I bent down and pressed my lips against his. I smiled and pulled away. He grinned and stood.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. You tired me out." I answered and hugged him. A sound came from his throat.

"You could have been more tired if you would have let me….." I glared at him.

"I told you I'm not ready for that. "I said pulling away. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"And I am ok with that. I was just saying you'd be more tired if we would have gone further." He kissed me again knowing I wouldn't be mad at him any longer.

"Let's go down stairs." I said taking his hand. We walked down stairs with a smile, just as Roxy, our new flock member, walked out her room downstairs. She was wearing her night outfit still. A white mini dress that was really nice **(Pic on profile) **She was a light brown color with light brown hair with blonde almost white highlights. Along to match it was her white highlights were her white bushy cat tail and ears.

She stretched as she walked out the room.

"Good morning everyone." She said in her sing-song voice.

"Hey Roxy." Fang and I said. The flock said hi too.

"Hi Iggy." She purred sitting in his lap and giving him a hug. Iggy smiled and hugged her back.

"Good morning." He said as she pulled away. Ella glared at her.

"Roxy.' She said in a warning tone. Roxy looked up and giggled.

"Oops, I seemed too forgotten," Roxy crawled off of Iggy and crawled to Ella a little.

"No flirting with Iggy right?" Roxy purred batting her long eyelashes.

Ella glared and huffed them walked out. Roxy purred in delight.

"Didn't mean to get her whiskers in a twist." Iggy only laughed and pulled her in for another hug.

"Do you mean panties?" Roxy smile.

"Whatever you say Iggy." She purred cuddling close to Iggy. I laughed just as I sat in Fangs lap. Then mom called for breakfast.

"Man, I just sat down!" I said with a huff.

"That's why Fang has to carry you."

"Fang has to do what now?" Fang asked looking at Roxy.

"You have to carry max into the kitchen. Only a true gentleman would carry his girlfriend into the kitchen," She stood and walked toward the kitchen with a sly walk, then turn half her body to him.

"Are you a true gentleman Fang?" she purred then continued to walk into the kitchen. Max smile mischievously.

"Well are you?"" I gasped as she was gently maneuvered off of his lap.

"Nope," He laughed. I only crossed her arms and pouted. Then I was lifted into the air. "Or maybe I am." I smiled at this action and wrapped my arm around his neck as he walked me into the kitchen. Mom smiled when she saw us.

"What are you two doing now?"

"Fang is being a gentleman." I said as he sat me down. He pulled out my chair for me.

"For my Queen." He said in a British accent. I giggled and sat. He said next to me and glared at the flock, who was staring at him.

After we finished eating we were watching TV being miserable.

"Max, it's so hot!" Nudge cried out not having the energy to keep talking.

"SO guys, the air condition stopped working, I'm having a technician come in today, it should be fixed be for you go to sleep." Mom said with a smile. We groaned in response.

"Max, can we go to the water park?" Asked angel.

"Yes! That is the best idea I heard all day! Everyone be ready in 30 minutes!" I said and we all got up and ran for the stairs.

**(IggyPOV)**

"Iggy, I don't like that girl flirting with you all the time." She told me with a frown. I looked at the with a half-smile.

"Do you feel threaten?" I asked with humor.

"No! I'm way prettier! Why would you like her?" She exclaimed as I put a white v neck over my bare chest. I grabbed my black shades and Straw hat **(pic on profile, but the black thing isn't black, pretend it's white :D)** Then I put on my flip flops and looked at Ella.

"She's Harmless." I said as I sat on my bed.

"But you flirt back with her!" I rolled my eyes and stood. I put my shades on top of my head and pulled her too me.

"Babe, stop worrying, everything's going to be fine, cool?" I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Ella smiled but at me. I looked her up and down and licked my lips.

"You look very nice." I complimented loving her white bikini. **(Pic on profile)**

"Thanks, I wanted to match your sea blue shorts." I nodded and toned her out and walked out my room with her hand in mine.

"Oh, Iggy." I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Roxy in a silver monokini. (**Pic on profile….)** Good this my eyes were covered by my black shades. I don't think Ella would have liked the sight of my eyes almost coming out my eye sockets. I mean, Roxy, had it going on! She was filled out in all the right places, all curves! She wasn't too skinny and wasn't too big, she was right in the middle. Unlike Ella, who was really skinny and not filled out that much. Roxy also had a Silver diamond paw belly ring. **(Ok, you should know what I'm about to say, but for those who don't Pic on profile)**I really liked what I saw.

"Yes Rox?" I answered.

"Do I look good in this outfit?"

"Amazing!" I said with a smile.

"Amazing? I got nice." Ella hit my arm. I glared at her. Why is she always mad at me? I wondered as Roxy walked to me and took my hand.

"You are going to ride on some water slides with me right?" She asked curiously.

"Yea, of course, why wouldn't I." I asked as Ella gasped.

"What about me?" She exclaimed.

"Oh, but I Nudge told me you were going to hang with her. I'm sorry; if you want to be with Iggy, well, go ahead. But I think it's kind of wrong to leave you friend alone." Ella stared.

"Fine, stay with Iggy, but I have him when we get home." Ella stalked off leaving me and Rox alone. Roxy grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. Once the door was shut she hugged me and purred. Her fluffy tail slowly swayed as she did so.

"Rox, you got to stop all this flirting. It's getting Ella mad at me."

"Flirting? I was simply being nice." Roxy stared up innocently at me. I sighed and put my arms around her.

"Well, you're flirting." I tapped her nose and she tried to lick my finger. I smiled knowing she hasn't been in the human (well as much as the flock could be human) world for long.

"I'm sorry, I will try to be…. Less friendly with you…." She pulled away from me sadly. I frowned and pulled her back into my embrace.

"I know you don't mean to do it sweetie." I kissed her on her head in-between her cat ears.

"Iggy! Roxy, let's go!" Max yelled. I smiled at Roxy and we walked out her room hand in hand.

**So what did you think?**

**Iggy: I think that Roxy is really cool**

**Dylan: me too, I like her….. Why aren't I in the story?**

**Me: Well, I kind of forgot about you…. I'm sorry.**

**Dylan: **

**Fang: **

**Me: Ha-ha, Fang, silly boy you. :D, anyways, because this is the first chapter and I'd like to see how this story goes, I'm not going to do a review count. But I do want reviews! Mean, Happy, I don't care, just give them to me! **

**Hate it? Love it? Like it? I won't know until you review. **

**~Zak**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I didn't get any reviews! That is a little upsetting, I mean, I went to the traffic story thing and I see that 4 people have read my story. So why no reviews?**

**Fang: She's really moody when she doesn't get the reviews she wants. **

**Me: yes I am. *glares at Fang***

**Fang: what?**

**Me: shut up**

(Fang POV)

I sighed as my body relaxed into the hot tub. Yeah, there is a hot tub at a water park. Who knew right? Iggy sat next to me and glared at the life guard.

"So….. Wanna tell me why you're glaring at the life guard?" I asked.

"Look who he's talking to." I looked and a sly smile appeared on my lips.

"Roxy," I looked at him. "Iggy, don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Iggy glared at me.

"I know that, but," he looked at Roxy the way I look at Max. I swallowed. "I don't want her talking to anybody like that, but me. I know I have Ella, but Roxy's Different." He said softly. I nodded.

"Well, don't do anything that you're going to regret. I thought you and El was happy."

"We are, well we have been having problems. But I guess we are ok." Iggy sighed and sunk into the hot tub until his nose hovered the water.

"Well, what's wrong? I mean, you guys seem to be fighting all the time. Even Max and I have our disagreements, but not like you and Ella." Iggy sat up.

"She's jealous! Too jealous," Iggy looked at me "Where are you going? Why is Roxy always with you? Why don't you talk to me," He mocked Ella in a girl voice. "Dude, it's so annoying! I mean, if you don't have trust in a relationship, you have nothing! It makes me so sick that she doesn't trust me." I nodded slowly.

"Maybe it's not you she doesn't trust. Maybe it's Roxy herself. I mean look at what she's doing now." I looked at Roxy as she giggled at something the lifeguard said.

"She can't help it. She doesn't realize she's flirting." He said. I looked at him.

"What?"

"She doesn't realize she's flirting. She just says what's on her mind at the time. She told me. Plus she's a girl and a cat. They both are sly and mischievous. And they both know how to get what they want. Those two combined are deadly to the male spices." Iggy said lowly. My eyes widened a little as I comprehend what he just said.

"Wow….um ok then. Anyways, why don't you just tell Ella how you feel?" I asked.

"Because, I already did. She told me that I was making things up, and then she started crying and framed me for cheating. I do NOT cheat. "Iggy sighed.

"Iggy!" Roxy came over and smiled.

"Hiya Fang." She giggled.

"Hey Roxy." I said with a half-smile.

"Do you guys want to go get some dip n dots with me? I got money."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I TRUE gentleman wouldn't let a woman pay for all three of us, right Fang." Iggy snickered as he stood.

"Ha-ha-ha." I spoke dryly. We all got out the hot tub and went to the dip n dot stand.

**Yea, this chapter is short. But I didn't get any reviews, so this is what you get.**

**Iggy: Please Review!**

**Me: * grabs blow torch* Time for chicken**

**Iggy: I don't want to die!**

**Me: No review, Iggy turns to fried chicken.**

**1 review update Saturday**

**2 reviews update Friday**

**3 review update Wednesday**

**4 review update Monday**

**5 reviews update tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I'm happy! Why? Because I got my Reviews!**

**Fang: YAY**

**Iggy: Thank You …. Thank you! * does happy dance***

**Me: So, I'd like to thank 2012, Fax Queen, niwet, Anon. **

**Fang: Thank you! :D**

**Dylan: Hey guys :D**

**Fang: , my mood is gone.**

**Dylan: What I do?**

**Fang: -_-'**

**Dylan: ^_^' ?**

**RoxyPOV**

"The water park was so much Fun!" Nudge squealed talking about yesterday. I groaned

"Yea, it was, until I got a sun burn!" I said while gently Appling lotion to the burn on my arm.

"Well besides the burns." Nudge giggled. I looked at Iggy who was kissing Ella softly and was whispering sweet nothing in her ear. I sighed and looked at Max who was giggling at Fang. I sighed again. Where is my Love?

Later on that day when I was in the kitchen looking for some cookies, Iggy wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my neck. I turned to him.

"H-Hello Iggy, what was that for?" I asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Because, you're my best friend and you're adorable." He smiled. His mostly red hair fell in front of his eye.

"Iggy, what do you need?" I asked looking at him. Iggy smiled and pulled away from me.

"Why do I always need something?" He asked

"Because you're Iggy, and you play people." I giggled and went in the freezer and got ice cream. It's not cookies, but it will do.

"Anyways, I need you to help me plan something for me and Ella to do tomorrow. It is our year anniversary." My heart dropped. I put on a fake smile.

"That's great. You must Love her, huh?"

"Hmmm…. Love? Maybe, I know I feel different about her. Have you ever been in love?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, I love you Iggy." I said. His cheeks tinted. I turned back to my ice-cream and scooped some out.

"Iggy, I'm going out, "Ella walked in with a mini skirt dress. She saw me and glared.

"What are you two talking about?" I turned away from her and put the ice-cream tube away as Iggy answered.

"Stuff." He smirked.

"Iggy can I talk to you, alone." She grabbed Iggy hand and walked away.

Iggy'sPOV

"Iggy, why are you still talking to her?" Ella glared.

"Because she's my friend, why would I talk to her?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because I don't want you too," She poked me in my chest.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't give her the time of day!" I gasped and took a step back away from her.

"You can't tell me who and who I can't be friends with! I didn't tell you that I didn't want you hanging out with Joey! I hate Joey, but did I tell you, No! Do you know how selfish you are being right now?" I wanted to scream at her, how dare she tell me I can't talk to Roxy.

"I am not being selfish! How dare you!" she screeched and pushed me. I glared.

"Ella, don't you dare push me," I hissed. "I can't deal with this." I said walking away from her.

"Iggy, don't you dare walk away from me!" I turned to her.

"What Ella? What?" I yelled. Ella glared.

"Don't yell at me! I'm only telling you what is right! I'm leaving." Ella walked downstairs and slammed the door when she made it out. I growled in frustration and went to my room and slammed the door. I lay in my bed and sighed. I heard my door open a little the close. I heard a little meow. I looked at the ground and saw Roxy in her Cat form. She was fully white with little brown spots on her. She had her head bowed a little, unsure if I was ok. I reached out to her. She ran and jumped into my arms.

"Roxy, I don't know what to do," I admitted to her. She licked my face and mewed. I chuckled and held her body to my chest.

"Hopefully things with me better tomorrow. That is the day of our anniversary after all."

**So what did you think? **

**Iggy: I think that Roxy never ate her ice-cream…**

**Fang: **

**Me: Fang, are you still sad?**

**Fang: *nods***

**Dylan: What did I do?**

**Me: Dylan, all you have to do is show your face.**

**Dylan: *thinks* Am, I Ugly?**

**So, who wants Iggy to get with Roxy?**

**Who wants him to get with Ella?**

**Review me and tell me. Also, check out my best friend, , she is an amazing Author. If it wasn't for her, you would have and amazing story to read now.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**1 review, I will update Sunday**

**2 reviews, I will update Friday**

**3 reviews, I will update Wednesday**

**4 reviews, I will update tomorrow **

**~Zak**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Wow, I am a happy camper (LOL) I got a ton of reviews! **

**Fang: Yea, we are happy. **

**Iggy: I'm not!**

**Me: Why?**

**Iggy: because, someone doesn't like our story **

**Me: Oh well, that's their loss, But Iggy, can you tank the people that we got review's from?**

**Iggy: Ok, I guess. We'd like to thank :** **reviewer,** **niwet ( for the second time, and we will) , Mrs. Styles (whom should know that haters are our greatest fan ) ,** **Fax Queen ( second time ) , Lily ( lol) and last but not least momo !**

**Me: Oh and just for the FYI, Mrs. Styles, you should know that in your review, you said and I Quote "And I wouldn't mind reviewing for a story that deserves reviews, but this? Insanity!" now, if you're read that, it says that you would review for stories that deserve reviews. Right? So, basically, you just told me my story deserves reviews, so thank you . Love you.**

**Fang: everyone, please remember, haters are people that simply are jealous and have no life. They like to say stupid shit to make them feel proud. All of Zakiyya's haters, we want to thank you.**

**Me: Preach Fang. Preach.**

**RoxyPOV**

I sighed laying on my bed. I was looking up at the ceiling fan with a wondering face. Iggy and Ella were mostly on their date for their anniversary. How I wished it was me, instead of Ella. I sat up just when Iggy barged in my room. He looked really mad.

"Iggy? What is the matter?" I asked looking at him.

"Roxy, can you tell me what today's date is?" He said looking at me. I looked at my phone and used my telekinesis to grab my phone.

"Today is June 21. Your anniversary." I smiled.

" guess where Ella is." He said.

"Um… in her room getting ready?" Did their date start late?

"Nope." My eye brows came together.

"Bathroom?" Iggy sighed and sat on my bed next to me.

"No." he said softly. All his anger left his body, and was replaced by sadness.

"Where is she then?" I asked.

"At the bowling alley, with Joey and Molly….. She forgot…. She forgot about our anniversary."

IggyPOV

Roxy stared at me wide eyed. Her face turned to anger.

"That bitch," she yelled standing. "I knew she was selfish and I knew that she was the most conceded person in this house, but how dare she! How dare she ruin one of the most special days of the year! I c-cant. Iggy, you deserve so much better. So much better." Roxy looked at me.

"I know," I stood. "I can't be in a relationship when only one person is trying. I can't be in a relationship with someone that gets jealous, someone that tells me who, and who I can't hang out with."

"Iggy." She spoke my name softly as I sat down on her bed again.

"I need someone who cares about me. Not someone who cares about what she looks like someone who doesn't try in our relationship." She sat next to me.

"I care." She spoke softly.

"I know you do," I smiled. "You cared from the first day I met you. You were still in cat form, but you were always making people smile," I laughed. "Even Total and he doesn't even like cats!" I smiled. As she giggled.

"Then you changed into a human, you showed so much compassion, so much happiness. You were- no, you are my fresh breath of air. You'd make a wonderful girlfriend," I reached up without thinking a brushed a strand of her hair behind here human ear. "Plus you're really beautiful." Her face turned a tint of red. She smiled looking down.

"I-Iggy, I think you are too nice. You need someone who will always be there for you. You are amazing, handsome, and you can make me smile with a smile of your own." She looked up at me threw her long eyelashes. Somehow we ended up so close that our thighs touched.

"I need some like," I leaned down with every word I spoke in a whisper. She leaned closer to me. My eye lids got heavy as I said my final word.

"You."

(No one's POV)

When Ella got home, it was around 9:39 pm. Max, Fang and Roxy were all down stairs watching Aladdin. Iggy was in the kitchen getting popcorn. The rest of the flock was in their separate rooms sleep.

Max turned and glared at Ella. She had never been so mad at her sister before.

"Where have you been?" Max roared. Ella stared at max weirdly.

"Um, out?" Roxy stood this time with a glare of her own.

"Do you know what today is?" Ella shrugged.

"Why does it Matter?" Roxy hissed at Ella's response.

"You bitch; it's your damn anniversary, but your too damn stupid to realize that huh?" Roxy hissed.

"Well, I forgot! Don't test me. Where is Iggy anyways?" Roxy felt like she was going to blow steam.

"You don't even care do you? How can you call yourself a girlfriend? Iggy deserves so much better than you!" Roxy hissed. Ella dropped her purse and walked to Roxy until she was in her face. Roxy stood her ground, not afraid of some pitiful human.

"So what? You think you're better than me, you fucking slut." Roxy set her jaw.

"I'm better than you in every way shape and form. I'd be a way better girlfriend. Also, thanks for the compliment. You just telling me something I already know. That I get way more that you can ever receive." Roxy hissed just as Iggy came from the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn. Ella looked at Iggy and let fake tears fall from her face.

"Iggy, they are all being so rude! Can you believe them?" Ella ran to him expecting him to defend her.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Ella looked up at him.

"I-Iggy, I'm sorry I forgot about our anniversary, but I will make it up to you. I promise." Iggy glared.

"No need. I think we need a break." Ella's Eyes widened.

"W-What? A-As in you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I can't deal with your selfishness. You're controlling. I asked you to change before, but you didn't." Iggy walked to the side of the room where Fang, Max and Roxy were glaring at her. Ella looked at all of them. She growled when her eyes landed on Roxy.

"You! This is your entire fault!" Ella ran to her and tackled her. Before she could ever hand a hand on Roxy, Roxy flipped them and punched Ella in her nose, breaking it. Dr.M ran in when she heard her Daughter cry out. Iggy grabbed Roxy by her waist as Dr.M Held Ella.

"You! Roxy, you have to leave! I don't want someone in my house that is willing to hurt my daughter. You get out, now!" Roxy turned to a cat and ran to her room. Iggy glared at Dr.M and Ella, and then went to Roxy.

**SO what does everyone think about the break up?**

**Iggy: well I think-**

**Fang: nobody cares. **

**Me: Fang, PMS much?**

**Fang: shut up, I don't care.**

**Me:? What up with you?**

**Fang: *sighs* it's Max…**

**Dylan: did she finally realize –**

**Fang: shut your face.**

**Me: hmm, well fang, we will talk about this in the next chapter ok.**

**Fang: fine.**

**Me: Review Review Review! I got so many reviews and I loved them all! Even Mrs. Styles! Man. Did you know she told me to delete my story? The nerve right? Anyways you know the deal,**

**1 review, will update Monday**

**2 reviews, I will update Friday**

**3 reviews, I will update Wednesday**

**4 reviews, I will update tomorrow**

**~Zak**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people. Ok, OK, I know u most likely hate me for not updating, BUT, it's not my fault. Well, yea it is, but still. I have summer school. No I didn't fail a class; I'm in it for extra credits. And I can't update like I normally can. I have 8 more days left in this semester, then 10 more starting July something. So I will let you know when I'm not in summer school. Ok? **

** Also, Fang, Iggy, and Dylan and I'd like to thank our reviewers, who consist of :Niwet ,Lily, Untamed Rose ,smile ,ggooddB is too lazy to log in ( Lol, she's my fried she's has stories up too, check her out( and I agree 200%)) , Fax Queen ( why do you think Roxy is Evil? ) . You rock you guys. :D**

**Iggy: SO guys, I was thinking-**

**Fang: oh no…**

**Iggy *glares at Fang* anyways, I was thinking that people should give Zak some ideas about what to write about. **

**Fang: oh, ok that's a descent idea.**

**Dylan: yea, I thought he was going to say something else**

**Fang: me too…. Wait, I'm not talking to you!**

**Dylan: I thought we were friends…**

**Fang: psh, whatever you thought, you were wrong…. Being friends with you would be sick…. I am no Sicko. **

**Iggy: ANYWAYS, back to me. *grins charmingly* I will give a cookie, to whoever gives Zak an Idea.**

**Me: are you trying to seduce my viewers?**

**Iggy: Not trying, I am. *flexes***

**Fang: O.o**

**Me: *blushes***

**Dylan: ^.^'**

FangPOV

"Fang, I told you I didn't want to come! Why do you always do this? Why can't you just trust me?" Max yelled as it started to rain. We were outside a diner. Max stood in a white long sleeve shirt, white a black vest and black skinny jeans. I could tell she was crying by the way she would sniffle actionably. I broke my heart. I looked down. Stupid Iggy and his ideas. I cursed in my head and put my hands in a fist.

"Max, I-I just don't want…" I started trying to tell her my feelings. Which I mostly never do. She could normally just tell. But this is different.

"Want what Fang?" She yelled wiping her eyes as she glared.

"I just …. I just don't want to lose you."

"Really? Well guess what. When you decided to kiss that girl, you already did." She spat. I looked up and stared wide-eyed as she turned and walked away from me. She walked to Dylan and took his hand, and walked off.

"Max, don't go." I said softly as a tear rolled down my face.

**EARLIER THAT DAY! (I BET SOME OF YOU ARE LIKE "WHAT THE HECK"**

The knock that came from the door made, Iggy, Roxy, Max and I look up.

"I got it," Iggy said getting up from the couch he and Roxy were sitting on. She watched him go. I continued to Kiss Maxes neck which made her giggle.

"I love you so much." I whispered in her ear. She smiled. And pressed her lips to mine.

"And I love you, always." She spoke softly as she pulled away from my lips. I grinned then frowned as I saw who entered the room.

"Max, um, you have visitors." Iggy said with Jeb and Dylan behind him. Jeb chuckled.

"Iggy, don't be silly, I'm here to see all of you." Iggy rolled his eyes and sat next to Roxy again.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He said laying his head down on Roxy's legs. She smiled at him and looked up at Jeb and Dylan.

"Whoa, you have a cat girl?" Dylan said walking to her. She stared at him.

"Mew?" She spoke.

"Does she not understand English?" Dylan asked poking her. Roxy's stare turned into a glare.

"Why don't you guy's teach her? She can't be incompetent forever you know." Dylan spoke. I glared.

"Maybe she's shy." I said. As Dylan touched her ears. They flickered and she hissed at him. Dylan held his hands up in defense.

"Stupid boy, you do realize cats are not supposed to like bird's right." She voiced. Dylan gulped and Iggy looked at her.

"Hey, I'm a bird." Roxy's eyes turned soft as she looked at Iggy.

"I could never hate you Iggy." Roxy purred.

"So… you guys have a bi-polar cat." Dylan sat standing next to Jeb again. Roxy growled.

"Stupid boy." She murmured as Jeb started to talk.

"Where is your mother Max?" I pulled Max in my lap and pulled the covers over us. Max snuggled close to me and said.

"In her room." Jeb nodded and went to Dr.M's room; Dylan fallowed him like a puppy. I rolled my eyes and went back so making a love bite on Maxes neck.

MaxPOV

"Damn you Fang!" I hissed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a hickey on my neck, there was no way you couldn't notice it. I sighed and opened the door of my bathroom to see Dylan standing outside of it. I yelped and placed a hand over my heart.

"What the Hell are you doing in my room?" I asked him as I Glared.

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to go get Dinner with me, I saw a nice Diner when we were driving here. What do you say?"

"I say no." I pushed him out the way and jumped on my bed letting my Wings out a bit.

"Please? I have been staying with an old man for 6 months, I haven't seen a Teenager in a while, and it's not even a date, its friends hanging out." I laughed.

"Who said we were friends?"

"Max," Dylan groaned and sat next to me on my bed. I grabbed the charm on the necklace fang gave me.

"Please, I promise, I won't try to hit on you, or flirt. I just want to be friends." I looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, I will go, but you have to pay." Dylan grinned.

"Ok, be ready at 7Ok." Dylan smiled and left my room as Fang entered. Fang looked at Dylan then at me.

"What happened?" He spoke closing the door.

"I'm going to dinner with him." Fang sat next to me and stared.

"As Friends fang." Fang nodded then kissed my cheek.  
"I want to go." He voiced laying me down in the bed. He rested his head on my breast, listening to my heartbeat, which quickened at his touch.

"No, He invited me."

"So, I want to be friends." He lied looking up at me.

"Fang, I will be fine, he promised not to flirt." Fang groaned.

"Max, I don't want you alone with him." He sat up.

"Fang, don't you trust me?" I asked. He nodded.

"But…. I don't trust him." He replied softly.

"Fang, I'll be fine," I got on my knees and put a finger under his chin making him look at me. I press my lips to him.

"Don't worry." I spoke pulling away. Fang's eyes opened slowly looking at me.

"I will try."

FangPOV

I watched as my girlfriend flew off with Dylan. I glared and stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked back in the house.

"Fang, don't pout." Iggy said as I walked in. I glared.

"I'm not pouting!" I hissed. Roxy giggled.

"You bottom lip was poking out." I crossed my arms.

"Leave me alone." Iggy laughed.

"If you so worried, why don't you follow her?" I looked up at him.

"Follow her?"

"Yes, I don't trust Dylan either," Iggy got an apple and bit into it.

"I'd follow her." Roxy stared at Iggy.

"I don't think her should…. It makes it seem like he doesn't trust her." Iggy looked at her.

"I'd follow you, even If I trust you with my life. I will never trust another male." Iggy said as I thought about it.

"What if I get caught?" I asked.

"Fang, your fang, you're a silent, creepy ninja." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I will go." I stared walking to the door and spread my wings and took off.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The waitress said smiling flirtishly at me. I said at least 7 tables away from Max.

"Um, can I get some water?" I asked never taking my eyes off Max as she laughed. Dylan smiled softly. The sight disgusted me.

"Anything else?" the waitress, pam, asked.

"Um, not now." I said. She huffed and left me in peace. Max smiled and took a sip of her drink. She looked like she was having such a good time. I instantly felt bad for spying on her.

"What type of boyfriend am I?" I whispered as Pam came back.

"Here you go sir." I looked up at her. I realized she was around my age. Damn it, I have another Fan Girl. I stood.

"I have to go." I walked away when Pam grabbed me.

"Here, take my number."

"No, I have a girlfriend." I spoke not wanting to make a scene.  
"Please! I Dont care about your girlfriend, I just want you!" and with that she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I pushed her off, but it was too late. Max had seen. I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Max, I-"Max glared

"No fang." She said walking passed me. Dylan glared at me. I groaned and went after her. Thunder crashed as I did. I grabbed Max.

"Max, she kissed me, I didn't kiss her." She jacked her arm away from me.

"I saw you Fang," she took steps away from me.

"Fang, I told you I didn't want to come! Why do you always do this? Why can't you just trust me?" Max yelled as it started to rain. We were outside a diner. Max stood in a white long sleeve shirt, white a black vest and black skinny jeans. I could tell she was crying by the way she would sniffle actionably. I broke my heart. I looked down. Stupid Iggy and his ideas. I cursed in my head and put my hands in a fist.

"Max, I-I just don't want…" I started trying to tell her my feelings. Which I mostly never do. She could normally just tell. But this is different.

"Want what Fang?" She yelled wiping her eyes as she glared.

"I just …. I just don't want to lose you."

"Really? Well guess what. When you decided to kiss that girl, you already did." She spat. I looked up and stared wide-eyed as she turned and walked away from me. She walked to Dylan and took his hand, and walked off.

"Max, don't go." I said softly as a tear rolled down my face.

**There you go guys. Don't worry, the FAX isn't over, I just need them to have a reason to break up. Don't hate me. Oh, and follow me on twitter. Yeah, I made one: D**

** Zakiyyaff**

**Ok! :D**

**1 review, I will update 2 weeks**

**2 reviews, I will update in 1 week**

**3 reviews, I will update on Sunday**

**4 reviews, I will update Friday**

**5 reviews, I will update tomorrow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sad, because my friend, is leaving. She's going to visit he fam I think. But still that's not the point! She might be gone the whole summer! Anyways, how many of u were devastated that Max and Fang broke up? How many of yall was devastated when they broke up in the real book? *me raise hand* man I was upset. I was like " Ain't this a bitch." -_-, I was pissed off, and I wanted to shoot JP. I'm serious. But anyways, like always, I have to thank my reviewers. Which are: , niwet, Lily, and Untamed Roses? Four reviews are great! :D. So, can I tell you were race I think Fang is?**

**Fang: what?**

**Me: I think that you're either, Japanese/ Puerto Rican, or just Puerto Rican.**

**Fang: Really?**

**Me: yeah. I always thought that. But it's never been made clear. SO, to me, you're just Puerto Rican. Ok.**

**Fang: Ok, I guess, I should go learn Spanish. Or do I already know it?**

**Iggy: perra :D**

**Fang: ?**

**Iggy : :D lol **

**Me: boys…**

**Roxy'sPOV**

Max and Fang have been having their issues for almost 2 weeks now. It's scaring me. Max always yells or cry's now. Well, not at us, but at Fang. They were my favorite couple. I don't know what to do. I needed to talk to Max. I walked out my room and knocked at her door. I heard her sniffles, and the door opened little. Max was still in her PJ's, and her hair was down. She had tears on her cheeks. Her tears got watery again and pulled me in the room.

"Max, we need to talk." I spoke softly as we sat down. Max sniffled. She started to tell me what happened and I could see why she would feel the way she does.

"Well, first off, Max, Stop crying. I know you love him, but don't cry. It's showing weakness. Second, Iggy told him to follow you," I knew I shouldn't have sold Iggy out, but Max is one of my best friends, I couldn't see her like this.

"That Bitch!" Max hissed. I smirked and opened my mouth to speak.

"And third, I think fang is telling you the truth." Maxes head snapped to me.

"What."

"No, I don't think he's telling the truth, I know he's telling the truth. " Max looked at me.

"How do you know?" She asked slowly.

"Well, first off, he told me," I snickered. She glared. "And second of all, His heartbeat. I can hear it clearly. Like I can hear yours." I looked at her from the comer of my eye. Her eyes were widened a bit.

"I'm a cat after all. My 6 since are very high. Anyways, when you lie, your heart beat speeds up. Fang's was normal. He wasn't lying." I stood and headed toward the door.

"And Max, when you went on that date with Dylan," yeah they went on an actual date earlier in the week. "You really hurt Fang. He'd never do anything to hurt you." I opened the door and Dylan was standing there with flowers. I glared at him and walked out of Maxes room.

FangPOV

"Is everything ready?" I asked Iggy.

"Yeah the Mics are on. Everything seems to be working." I was going to sing to Max. If this doesn't work, I have no idea what I'm going to do. Iggy and I set everything up. Roxy was going to bring Max down in 5 minutes. I hope she likes the song. I sighed.

"Fang, it's going to be cool man." Iggy said with a smiled. I nodded as the door opened. Roxy smiled at us. And turned

"Max, come in the backyard with me." I heard max say ok. Roxy was pressed play on the stereo and the beat started to play.

(Regular: Fang, **Bold, Iggy, **Underline: Both)

(I gotta figure out a way to tell you)

(I'm goin' crazy without you)

(I just gotta let you know)

(Listen)

Best of friends for years closer than you can imagine

Talk to each other daily I don't know just when it happened?

If only I could tell you how I feel inside

**(Oh girl you got me)**

Losin' sleep, I'm thinkin'

Can't imagine how it feels to see you ridin' around with the wrong guy

Tell me how do I take his place?

You already know that I'm capable

Can't you see who's been there all along?

And I know I can't be wrong, oh tell me

Why... did I have to fall in love with you?

(¿Cómo me haces falta tú?)

When I know without you I can't function no more

And you,.. you'll never look at me the same

You know it's really drivin' me insane

When I know without you I can't function

**(¿Cómo me haces falta tú?)**

Hardest thing about this confession is I just might ruin what we have I don't wanna lose what we got

But it's a chance I'll have to take, ho...

Don't wanna spend my whole life wonderin' what it feels like

Bein' there beside you and kissin' on you all night

See I been makin' a mistake ho, no-oh...

You already know that I'm capable

Can't you see who's been there all along?

And I know I can't be wrong, so tell me

Why... did I have to fall in love with you?

(¿Cómo me haces falta tú?)

When I know without you I can't function no more

And you,.. you'll never look at me the same

You know it's really drivin' me insane

When I know without you I can't function no more

Ain't easy lovin' you when you're lovin' him

There's no words that can't describe

**(Words that can't describe)**

How it leaves me empty inside

**(How it leaves me so empty inside)**

When all I want is you...

**(Why... did I have to fall in love with you?)**

Oh whoa, whoa yeah...

**(Why... did I have to fall in love with you?)**

You'll never look at me the same

**Why... did I have to fall in love with you?**

(¿Cómo me haces falta tú?)

(It's drivin' me insane...)

**When I know without you I can't function no more**

(Without you I can't function no more)

**And you,.. you'll never look at me the same**

(How I need you right now)

**You know it's really drivin' me insane**

(Drivin' myself insane)

**When I know without you I can't function**

(I'm drivin' myself insane)

**No more**

**(Ooh)**

I need you

**(¿Cómo me haces falta tú?)**

I want you

Can't you see this is killin' me... ?

**(I'm drivin' myself insane)**

**(Ooh)**

(¿Cómo me haces falta tú?)

**Ho...**

**(I'm drivin' myself insane)**

(Ooh)

(¿Cómo me haces falta tú?)

(I'm drivin' myself insane)

(¿Cómo me haces falta tú?)

Max had tears in her eyes and she ran to me and hugged me. Dylan started at her with hurt. Everyone had come out to see me sing. But I didn't pay attention to them. I just hugged my Max with a smile.

"Max, I love you so much, I'd never dream of hurting you. I love you." I hugged her tight.

"Oh Fang, I love you too. So much." She attached her lips to mine and smiled. I grinned and kissed my max back.

**So what yall think? The song id Frankie J- driving myself insane. It's a great song. I love it. Almost as much as I love one Direction. I want to go to a concert, but it's a lot on money, that I don't have. , anyways, before I get depressed, let me ask you this, who likes them also?**

**1 review updates 2 weeks**

**2 review update 1 week**

**3 review, update Monday**

**4 review, Sunday**

**5 review, Saturday (I'm rushing I got to go!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but I got an idea from a reader n I want to try to do it!**

**Fang: So guys, do u think I should sing again? I could, I mean, it would be fun.**

**Dylan: I could sing better than you.**

**Fang: TF? Where did u come from?**

**Iggy: Um…. Guys….**

**Me: what Iggy?**

**Iggy: I have to pee.**

**Me: -_-' then go pee…..**

**Iggy: OK!**

**WARNING, THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER**

**RoxyPOV**

"DO you like it Iggy?" I smiled. We were in my new condo. Right now we were down stairs. The kitchen was only a stove, fridge, and a couple cabinets. Then the living room which was right next to the kitchen was really nice. It had a dark soft leather couch with white and light brown pillows; I had bought a coffee table to match the couch too. The flooring was a nice light brown carpet. The walls too. Then to the side beside the stair case, I had a fire place and a huge window that I covered with a white curtain.

"Yea, this place is amazing!" Iggy grinned running his hair threw his red hair.

"My room is even cooler!" We went upstairs and Iggy gasp at my room. It was a nice white with the back ground behind my bed to be a dark brown and silver color.** (Bedroom on profile and bathroom)** Iggy sat on my bed and sighed. I was standing watching him

"Iggy what wrong?" I asked as he stood again and walked to me.

"I can't believe you're leaving me, I mean, you got a job, and a condo," he sighed. "I'll miss you Roxy." He placed a hand on my head. I purred and moved closer to Iggy. He rested his forehead on mine. I remembered when Iggy and I first kissed, I smiled.

"I will miss you too Iggy." He leaned down and press him lips to mine. I smiled and kissed him back closing my eyes. He suddenly pulled me close to him and started walking up to my bed. I ran my fingers through his silky soft hair and pulled softly. Iggy moaned and gently bit my bottom lip. We suddenly fell on my bed. I laughed because we bounced a little. Iggy, laughing to, rolled off me. I grinned at him and kissed his lips again. Iggy licked my bottom lip wanting to get in. I opened my mouth and let him taste me. Our lounges touch and it was a weird feeling but I enjoyed it. I moaned softly and pulled Iggy closer to me. Iggy's hands started wondering over my body. He traced every part of me. I gasped when he touched my butt softly. I sat up and took off my shirt that covered my tank top, and then I leaned down again and kissed him softly. Then sat up to straddle him. His hands travel up and corseted my beast. I gasped, never feeling the feeling I was having now. Iggy smiled at my reaction and slipped his hand under my shirt.

"I-Iggy, I feel weird." I voiced as he flicked my nipple. He sat up and removed his hand from under my shirt and placed them on my hips. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear.

"In a good way?" He bit my earlobe gently.

"Yes." I moaned closing my eyes. I rolled my neck to the side so he could have better access to my neck.

IggyPOV

I kissed her neck softly, trying to find her weak spot. She purred lowly as I came across one spot. I smiled and bit the spot hard, she mewed and gasps. I licked it and started to suck on it. She cried out and moaned. As I worked on her love bite, she unbuttoned my shirt and traced my 8-pack. I moaned softly. I pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips. I took off my shirt while kissing her. I pulled away and looked at her.

"You trust me right?" her eyes slowly opened and she nodded.

"Iggy, I feel weird down _there_ though…. Is that bad?" She said softly, not knowing about her human body. I smiled and chuckled.

"That means you're aroused." I said softly.

"Oh, so that's good?" she asked as I kissed her neck again.

"That's very good." I cooed and slowly took off her shirt. She wore a black lace bra. I smiled and kissed her jaw. She gasped. I ran my fingers down her spine making her shiver.

"Iggy." She moaned. I unhooked her bra and let her out. The jiggled when they came out. I kissed and squeezed them with excitement. I leaned down and started sucking on her nipple. She moaned loudly. I grinned. She smiled at me and blushed as the doorbell rang. Roxy gasp and hoped up. I groaned and looked down at my hard on.

"I'm sorry Iggy." She said putting on her clothes and fixed her hair then ran down stairs.

"Tre'shawn!" Roxy said happily. I glared as a put on my shirt and fixed my hair.

"Who the hell is Tre'shawn?" I said and walked down stairs and saw a guy with chocolate skin. He had braids and hazel eyes.

"Hey Roxy, I got your mail on accident. I wanted to bring it to you." Tre'Shawn smiled. I scowled and rolled my eyes. Roxy's tail moved with happiness.

"Thanks! Do you want something to drink?" Roxy asked.

"No, I have to get back, but glad to see you." Tre walked out and Roxy closed the door.

"Such nice neighbors." Roxy said and put her mail up. I watched and sighed.

"So, Roxy, I'm about to go, I'll see you later. "I said softly.

"Oh… really? Well ok I guess." She hugged me tight. I hugged her back with a smile.

"I'll come back tomorrow." I said.

"I have to work." She pulled back.

"Oh…. Well call me when you have time ok?" I smiled softly and left.

**Iggy: damn it! I could have gotten laid!**

**Fang: who cared, anyways, so who wants me to si-**

**Dylan: no body.**

**Fang: I will bite you.**

**Dylan: let's go then!**

**Me: um ok then. I will update tomorrow because I haven't been updating, but I still want my reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so like I promised, I'm updating today. :D I bet some of you are like, 'now she keeps a promise.' But guys, I have got a lot on my plate this summer. I barley passes my summer school class. But it's all good! Also, thanks to my two reviews! , I know, I would have sent it to you first but I don't want to ruin your vacation so yea. And Anonymous. **

**Iggy: AND IIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOUUUUUUU!**

**Fang: TF what the hell, did a cat just die?**

**Iggy: , I hate you, I was singing….**

**Fang:….. Um, I mean did an angel just come down from heaven?**

**Iggy: No no no, you already said it.**

**Fang: I'm sorry, why are you singing anyways?**

**Iggy: It's a Whitney Houston song; I'm singing it because the BET awards are coming on today, and its tribute to her.**

**Fang: Ohhh, ok, cool.**

**Dylan: well, you're not black.**

**Iggy: no duh, I'm still going to watch it though.**

**Dylan: Ok, me too then. ^_^**

**Fang: I will, in my room. **

** IggyPOV**

Ugh, I can't believe this! I stood in Roxy's bathroom, staring at my hard cock. Tre'shawn had come over again right when we were getting into it. Sighing, I turned the shower to cold and stepped in and let the coldness work its magic. Once I was done, I dried off and got dresses. I let my hair air dry and I walked down stairs and saw Roxy giggling to something tre had said. I glared.

"What's so funny, I want to laugh too." I spoke up making them turn to me.

"Oh Iggy, I was just telling Roxy here, that I won these ticket's to a Kevin hart Comedy thing, and I wanted her to join me. "

"That's not funny, at all." I said bordly. Roxy glared at me, and then turned to Tre.

"Well, when is it, I might have to work."

"It's One Saturday, do you have to work?"

"No! I'd love to come!" Roxy grinned. I glared and stood.

"I'm leaving. Maybe Ella isn't busy." I said walking.

"Iggy? You don't have….. Ella?" Roxy looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Well, she seems less busy than you," I said. "And plus, We aren't Dating right? We never asked each other. I don't see a problem." Roxy looked really hurt, but right now, I didn't care, I was mad.

"F-Fine, leave." Roxy turned around and crossed her arms. I walked out the door and left.

I sighed in my room. I felt bad that I walked out on Roxy. I groaned, why am I such a dick? I picked up my phone and called Roxy.

"Hello?" Roxy answered.

"Hey Roxy, what are you doing?" I heard her suck her teeth.

"Why do you care?" She hissed. I frowned.

"Look, Roxy, I'm sorry. I just got jealous. I didn't even try to mess with Ella. I just said that to make you mad. I'm really sorry." I said

"So, you didn't go to Ella?"

"I promise." I said softly.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yea, Ok. I don't have anything else to say. I mean, that hurt that u told me you were going to go to Ella. And I thought we were together! Why would I let you touch me the way you do! She slammed something down. I heard her sniffle.

"Roxy, don't cry."

"I-I got to go bye."

"Roxy!" She had hung up. I groaned and stood and opened my window. I jumped out and left out my wings and flew to Roxy's house. I landed on her balcony and pulled my wings in. I knocked on the window. I heard Roxy curse then opened the balcony door. I grabbed her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. Roxy threw her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I could feel the tear drops on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I said pulling back but held her.

"Oh Iggy, its ok. I forgive you." I rested my head on her shoulder and looked down. She was wearing a tank top and matching panties. She made me look at her in the eyes, and kissed me. She pulled away from me, and grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. I stood before her as she stripped me of my shirt and pants. She laid in the bed in her seductive way. Let's just say, she is no longer a virgin.

ROXY POV

I shifted under the covers and looked at Iggy's sleeping form. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I loved him so much. I wondered if he loved me. I looked up from his cheats and kissed his chin. I smiled thinking about last night. The way he touched me, the way nobody else has ever touched me before. All the feeling I had at once. The way our bodies moved. I felt tingles down there again. I smiled and ran my hands down his nude form. Our bodies were so different. I didn't know that my body could take in something so big. It made me wonder what else could go in or out.

"Mm, keep touching me like that, last night will happen this morning." Iggy said softly and smile. I grinned.

"Really? We can do it again?" I sat up with excitement. Iggy looked at me and laughed at my cluelessness. He pulled me down and cuddled with me. He pressed a kiss to lips and closed his eyes again.

"Hmm, who knew I would fall in love with a cat girl." He said. I blushed and gasp.

"You love me?" I asked. He opened his eyes.

"Yes, very much. I love you more than I love my self, and I'm conceded so that says a lot." I giggled.

"I love you too Iggy." I smiled and kissed him. We continued to cuddle nudly when Iggy suddenly said.

"Hmm, and you're a screamer, which is so hot." I blushed.

"You scream too."

"But not as much as you. I mean every time I went in, all I hear was, 'Yes, yes, harder! Iggy! Yeyeyeyeye ohhhhhhh'" I blushed harder. And hit him on his arm.

"Shut up."

**So what do you think? Good? **

**Iggy: Look, I'm just glad I got laid.**

**Fang: Why haven't Max and I done anything?**

**Dylan: because she wants me.**

**Fang: doubt it.**

**Dylan: you know it's true.**

**Fang: nope nope.**

**Me: how about this, everybody, who do you think Max wants. The wonderful Fang? Or Dylan?**

**Dylan: why does Fang get a title?**

**Me: shut up, I will update tomorrow, but give me my reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I couldn't update yesterday because my internet got turned off! My stupid brother didn't pay the bill, so my mom had to do it. **

**Fang: Eh, who cares, what I want to know is how many people agreed to Max wanting me and not this loser. *Points at Dylan* **

**Dylan: , I'm not a loser.**

**Fang: *rolls eyes* whatever.**

**Dylan: How many people chose me?**

**Me: None.**

**Dylan: WHAT!**

**Fang: what about me?**

**Me: Anonymous, Fax Queen, and Untamed Roses. SO basically everyone that reviewed. , Fang wins.**

**Fang: HAHA and HA!**

**Dylan: Guys, why don't do love me?**

**Me: well, I don't love you cause**

**You're a whiner baby**

**You're a stalker**

**A wanna be rapist**

**Clingy**

**Suck up**

**Think your better than everybody**

**I could go on forever Dyl.**

**Dylan: no, I'm good. **

**Iggy: Whoop! Who watched the BET awards last night? Nicki looked good as fuck!**

**Me: she looked nice.**

**Iggy: and that Whitney Houston tribute! GIRL, IT WAS A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! ^o^**

**Me: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Fang: -_-**

**Dylan: ^_^**

**MaxPOV**

"Fang, Let's do something." I said as I laid my head down on Fangs lap. Fang looked thoughtful.

"Want to do it?" I hit him.

"No, something fun!"

"Having sex isn't fun?" Fang asked while rubbing his bruise.

"Maybe, want to go to the club?" I asked. Fang raised his eyebrow at me.

"You, Maximum Ride, want to go clubbing?" Fang asked as if I had two heads. I nodded and stood up.

"Why not," I moved my hips a little in a dancing motion. "I will be fun!" I grinned and grabbed Fangs hands so he stood with me.

"Um, sure I guess. But we have a problem." I looked up at him.

"And that is?"

"We have no club clothes." I tapped my chin.

"Ok, well you go shopping with Iggy and I will go with Roxy, they are both party animals and I'm sure they can find us some clothes." I hugged him to me. Fang held me and kissed my forehead.

"Ok sweetie." Fang moved away from me and opened the door.

"IGGY!" he yelled. I stared at him; in the way you look at someone to say 'what the fuck'.

"WHAT!" Iggy yell back.

"COME HERE!"

"NO!" Fang glared at the air.

"COME HERE NOW!"

"YOU DON'T OWN ME!" Iggy yelled.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW!"

"FANG WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" mom screamed.

"NO YOU SHUT THE F….. OH OK." Fang said realizing it was my mom. Iggy walked in my room laughing.

"What fang?" Iggy laughed. Fang glared and hit him upside his head.

"Call Roxy and tell her that we are going to the club and that she needs to help max pick out an outfit."

"Including Roxy and I?"

"Yes. "Fang answered.

"Ok."

IggyPOV

"Hey Roxy." I said.

"Oh hey Iggy, what's up?" She asked quickly.

"Fang, Max and I are going to the club; we want you to come too. And Max needs help picking an outfit."

"Uh, okay, tell Max to come to my job and we will leave from there."

"Ok, give me the address." She told me the address and I hung up.

"Ok, we got to go pick her up from her job." I said I walked in Maxes room. I froze when I saw Ella.

"I want to go to the club Max!" She said.

"Ella, your 17, you can't get into the club were going to."

"But-"

"No! And that's final!" Max hissed and glared. I rolled my eyes at Ella.

"Ready guys?" I asked. They nodded and we left Ella, who screamed meanies after us.

"Iggy are you sure this is the right place?" Max asked puzzled as we stood in front of the building where Roxy is supposed to work.

"Um, yea. Let's go in and see if we can find her. "I said and walked in to the building. I smiled when I found Roxy, then my jaw dropped. Fang Eyes got wide as he said her before us.

"The fuuuccckk?" Max said as she saw her.

"Welcome home, Master." Roxy purred in a sweet tone.

**And that's it! For now! How many of yall can guess where Roxy works? If you watch anime, you better know where she works!**

**Iggy: It's sexy, just sexy.**

**Fang: mmhmm. -.- I feel like I just cheated on Max with my eyes.**

**Me:D hehe.**

**1 review, 2 weeks**

**2 review 1 week**

**3 reviews Saturday**

**4 review Friday**

**5 review tomorrow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! How are yall on this fine evening? Lol, 4****th**** of July man. I felt FAT! Had a lot of hotdogs, ribs, chicken, baked beans that one yellow stuff with eggs…potato salad, pie, cake! Talk about good eating! WHOOOO! So, how was your 4****th****?**

**Iggy: I can't believe only one of you guess what Roxy was!**

**Me: Lol, yup in that person is! Untamed Roses! Congratulations! I love that anime, although I thought it ended wrong, but that's just me :D**

**Iggy: other people that we thank for reviewing are…**

**Fang: Anonymous,** **Anonymous,** **Untamed Roses,** **Liliana Jane, and ggooddB!**

**Me: yup yup!**

**When we left off…..**

"**Um, yea. Let's go in and see if we can find her. "I said and walked in to the building. I smiled when I found Roxy, then my jaw dropped. Fang Eyes got wide as he said her before us.**

**"The fuuuccckk?" Max said as she saw her.**

**"Welcome home, Master." Roxy purred in a sweet tone.**

We stared at Roxy who wore a nice short maid outfit. **(Pic on profile do yall even go look at the pictures on the profile? I feel like you don't)**

"Roxy, this is where you work?" I asked surprised. I glared at all the men making goo-goo eyes at my Roxy.

"Stop staring at her!" I hissed to one of them. He jumped at turned away. Roxy placed a hand on my arm.

"Master, please be quite, and come sit down." Roxy said sweetly, but I could tell she was telling me to shut up before I got her fired. I pouted and fallowed Max and Fang to the table Roxy took us too.

"Masters, would you like something to eat?"

"OOOO, this cake looks great!" Max smiled at Roxy. Roxy smiled back.

"Would you like that my master?" Max nodded.

"And what about you? Dark Knight?" Max giggled at Fangs nickname. Fang blushed but kept his hard core look.

"Is the tea good?"

"Yes master."

"Ok, I'll have that one."

"And you my sweet master?"

"Anything that you think I'd like. You know me." I smiled and she grinned and left.

"Wow, I would have never guessed." I said as max looked around.

"Yea, I know." Fang said as these two high school girls came to fang.

"Um, hi…..we were wondering if we could be your fan girls." Fang blinked.

"…What?"

"We'll –"

"Back away from my boyfriend!" Max hissed. The girls squealed and ran away. I laughed as the manager can over.

"Hello masters." She said.

"Hi." We said.

"Master, can I talk to you?" she smiled at Max. Max nodded at they walked away behind the employees only door. Max came out as soon as max came out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Max said and ate her cake

**Yeah it's short! But I'm really tired so yeah. I got to go before I fall asleep on this computer!**

**1 review updates 2 weeks**

**2 reviews update in 1 week**

**3 reviews update on Tuesday**

**4 reviews update Saturday**

**5 reviews update tomorrow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So I am updating on the week. This means I only got 2 reviews. Yall r slacking, so badly. **

**Fang: mmhmm, smh**

**Iggy: Lol, fang, you're a silly silly boy**

**Fang:D, I know!**

**Dylan: am I missing something?**

**Iggy: ….no?**

**Fang: what he said.**

**Iggy: ;)**

**Fang: *blushes* **

**Me: o.O**

**Dylan ^_^" ?**

** RoxyPOV**

After I had got off of work, Fang, Iggy, Max and I were at the mall looking for Max and my club outfits. I grinned at Max as she pointed at a baby. Me and max cooed over the baby.

"She's so adorable!" Max told the mother as we walked over.

"Thank you, her name is Bella." The mother picked her up. The baby cooed.

"Aww, I want a baby." I said. Iggy swallowed.

"Rox, don't get ahead of yourself." He patted my head in between my ears. I turned to him.

"But Iggy, I'd be a great mother to my kitten, I'd love it, and take care of it," I stared dreamily at him.

"And plus, she or he would have a great father. Right Iggy?" I kissed his nose and turned back to the baby which Max was holding.

"I want a baby too. The Flock has grown up; they don't need me as much. I'd love to take care of someone else for a change." She smiled at the baby who giggled. I poked the baby's nose and grinned. The baby reached up and pulled on my ear softly. She giggled as it twitched. My tail moved side to side adoringly.

"Girls, as much as we'd love to stay and look at the baby, we have to go find your dresses." Fang said as a smiled played on his lips.

"But oh Fang, I just love this holding this baby." Max said. Fang wrapped his arms around her and smiled softly at the baby who stared at him.

"I know, and I promise, one day we'll have a baby of our own, but let the lady have her baby sweetie." Fang kissed Maxes cheek. With a sigh, Max nodded and gave the lady her baby. She smiled at us and walked off. I smiled at Fang and Max, they had such a wonderful relationship. Iggy and I we great too, but we have a more sexual relationship. I wonder if our relationship will be as good as Max and Fangs.

**MaxPOV**

We entered this clothing store and instantly started looking for dresses.

"I like this one." Roxy said softly to herself as she held up this teal dress that looked like a t shirt.

"Are you sure that's a dress? It looks more like an over grown top to me." I said as she held it.

"It's a dress." She smiled softly as Iggy wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I just … I want a kitten….."

"I'll buy you one."

"No Iggy, one of my own, one that will be able to transform like me. I always loved little kittens. Now, I'm 19 years old. I am a full adult in my cat form…It's time for me to settle." Iggy sighed and made his girlfriend walk into the dressing room with him. I turned to Fang who held up this black and white dress. The top was a black n white diagonal line, and had thick black scraps holding it, then the bottom ended mid-thigh and it had a small belt going around the waist.

"Fang, that's, cute!" I grabbed it quickly and smiled.

"You like?" he pulled me closer. I nodded and smiled.

This was going to be the best evening of our lives.

**Yeah, you guys aren't getting a long chapter because I only got two reviews. SO, what did you think? Is Iggy n Roxy going to have a baby? Is Roxy going to break up with Iggy?**

**Iggy: are I and Fang going to get together?**

**Fang: ;)**

**ME: um, ok, there's that too…. You won't know until you REVIEW!**

**1 review 2 weeks**

**2 reviews 1 week**

**3 reviews Tuesday**

**4 reviews, Sunday**

**5 reviews tomorrow**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So yesterday I Got 5 review! So YAY! I was going to update earlier but, I had to finish some homework, so yeah, not fun.**

**Iggy: , Fang, how could you be so mean to me?**

**Fang: all I said was that shirt mad you look fat.**

**Iggy: shut up! *grabs me* Zak, does this shirt make me look fat?**

**Me: No, actually, you look kind of hot. :D**

**Iggy: ;), well thank you. * holds me closer***

**Fang: Well then!**

**Dylan: still confused….**

Max POV

So, we arrived back at Roxy's place to get ready, the boys were in the guest room getting ready, while Roxy and I were in her room. Roxy walked out the bathroom, in her Teal Green Half Sleeve Braided Oversized Tee Scrunch Banded Mini Club Dress. It was really nice on her. Her Light brown now straight hair was down and mid-back and she wore white heeled shoes and a white necklace. She had silver hoops in her useless human's ears, and her cat ears had small hops in them. She looked worriedly at me as I put in my silver hoops to match my Black Chic City Sleeveless Sexy Strap Belted Waist Club Dress. I wore black heals with mine and a black necklace. **(Dresses on profile)**

"What's wrong Rox?" I asked. She turned and I gasp as I saw the hole that she couldn't get her tail through.

"It's stuck! I can't get it through! I tried making just a little hole so my tail would be nice and comfortable, but it got stuck!" she sounded close to tears.

"Ok, ok, um, I'll pull it out!" I grabbed it and tugged. She yelped.

"Sorry." I said and glared at her tail. I grabbed it again and pulled with more force. But she came back with it, and landed on me making me fall to the ground with her on top. I ground and sat in with her in my lap. She sighed and grabbed her head.

"Your shoulder is hard." She said just as the boys ran in. They wore the same color as us to match. Iggy wore a teal button up shirt and fang wore a white one. The both had on Black pants.

"Whoa, what happened?" Fang asked as he helped Roxy stand.

"We fell." I said taking Iggy's hand as he helped me.

"Iggy, can you hold me as Max pulls my tail out my dress?" Roxy said walking to him. Both him and Fang looked down and saw the semi-out tail.

"Whoa, um, ok sweetie." Iggy held her around her back as I pulled again.

"Ugh! Maybe make the hole bigger?" I groaned as I pulled.

"No! Then the dress will be ruined!" she yelped.

"Let me try." Fang said and grabbed her tail. He tugged and the bushy tail came through. He smirked as I glared.

"I loosen it for you." I said as he laughed. Roxy hugged Fang and me and smiled.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"You're welcome, Iggy, let's go finished getting dress." Fang said with a small smile. Iggy nodded and walked out the room.

"Want me to do you make up?" Roxy asked me. I nodded and we walked to the bathroom.

**(Line…. OH SNAPS WHAT! DRINK LOTS OF WATER)**

Roxy POV

I grinned as I entered the club. Lights we flashing, there were neon lights waving around. People were dancing, drinking. I squealed. Iggy laughed behind me.

"Is this your first time being in a club?" He asked putting an arm around me. I nodded with excitement. Max grinned at me.

"We should take shots!"

"Ooooh, what's that?" I asked curiously.

"I'll show you!" she yelled over the music. We held hands as she dragged me to the bar.(**LOL, If is reading this, I just want to say, when I wrote that, I thought of the time you dragged me down the hallway on my b-day! DO u remember?)**

"Can I get some shots?" She asked the bar tender.

"Sure, how many?" He asked.

"3 each." She said with a smile. We sat at the bar. My ears twitched at the noise in this place.

"Wow, this place is so loud." I giggled as Iggy sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"I know, you could moan as loud as you wanted and nobody would know." He whispered in my ear, making me blush.

"Here are your shots girls." The bar guy smiled at us, and then went to go help another costumer. I stared at it and looked at Max.

"What do I do?"

"We drink it in one gulp."

"Max, are you sure Roxy should do this?" Iggy asked as he took one of the shots in his hand.

"She'll be fine…. Well maybe she should do only one since this is her first time." I took the glass in my hand and sniffed it. It smelled weird, like a lime.

"Just drink it, I'll do it with you, and remember, when you put it in your mouth swallow, all of it." Max said as she picked her mini glass up. Fang took one of hers.

"We'll all do it. Ready? GO!" We all drank it at the same time. It burned my throat and I coughed once I swallowed it all.

"Rox, are you ok?" Iggy patted my back.

"That was nasty." I said with a disusing face.

"Iggy, I want to soda. Alcohol taste nasty."

"Wait, you haven't tried the Blue Hawaiian!" Max said.

"Will it taste good?"

"Totally, you can't even taste the alcohol." Fang said. I looked at Iggy.

"Honestly, I like The Sex on the Beach better, but whatever."

"Why, don't I try both?" I smiled and ordered one of each. One it was fixed I drank the Blue Hawaiian. It was extremely good. Then I drank the sex on the beach. That on was great to. I giggled and touched Iggy's face.

"Iggy! I love you Face!" I giggled. My eyes were a little blurry, and I couldn't think properly.

Iggy's POV

Well, Roxy was drunk, and Max was drunk. They giggled and hugged each other.

"Max, I love you girl, we should get married!" Roxy giggled and kissed Maxes cheek.

"I don't think Fang or Iggy would be happy, but OK!" Max grinned and turned to Fang.

"Roxy and I are engaged now!" Roxy nodded as her cat ears we semi-flat instead of pointed.

"We should have Sex on the beach, while drinking Sex on the beach! Iggy, Fang, you guys can join. Iggy can have the front, while Fang could have my back." Max giggled at Roxy's statement.

"Then they can do the same to me!" Max giggled. I looked at Fang who stared astonished at the two girls.

"Ultimate pleasure! I will be coming for days!" Max yelled. Fang covered her mouth.

"Ok, Iggy, do you think it's time to go?" Fang asked me. I nodded and held Roxy around the waist.

"Iggy, I love you so much, you can have a kitten… no, my kitten on the couch?" I stared at her and continued to walk out the club.

**Yup, Lol, when Max and Roxy get drunk, they get drunk!**

**Iggy: mmhmm, although sex on the beach while drinking sex on the beach sound pretty awesome.**

**Fang: *nods***

**Dylan: wait, what?**

**Me: Dylan where do you be when we are talking? You act so slowly!**

**Dylan: I'm sorry, I love you?**

**Me: awww, nooo, Dylan. No.**

**1 review updates 2 weeks**

**2 reviews, 1 week**

**3 review Saturday**

**4 review Wednesday**

**5 review tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so I got a couple of ideas from A Certain Flower who I'd like to thank very much :D.**

**Iggy: Thank you!**

**Fang: *nods***

**Dylan: THANK YOU! 3**

**Me: Dylan, she doesn't love you.**

**Dylan: why not?**

**Me: Idk she just doesn't she likes FAX**

**Dylan: **

**Fang: Hehehe, who doesn't? Oh I know, people on Facebook, who are like "Fang left max, Dylan actually loves her" BITCH! I WILL SLAP YOU DON'T DIS ME!**

**Me: Fang, calm down.**

**Fang: No, no, it's unfair, I was there for like ever, n this new kid, comes up n say, 'I'm your perfect other half, come date me' Uh, no, can you leave. I'm tired of people hating on me, when my love for max is real, and Dylan's programed. TF? He's a freaking clone! I'm real.**

**Iggy: Amen.**

**Fang: What is the world coming to? Can we not have a world; a satiety, where people believe in real love and not Fake love. Can we making clones that steals other people's boyfriends or girlfriend, can we stop? Can YOU stop?**

**Iggy: Man I here you.**

**Fang: No I don't think you do, I don't think you do! Can we get the choir to say amen?**

**Choir: *sings* AMEN!**

**Fang: Now, we got to believe in real love**

**Choir: REAL LOVE**

**Fang: Love n Basketball**

**Choir: LOVE LOVE**

**Fang: Letters to john**

**Choir: LOVE LOVE!**

**Fang: Love. Real Love.**

**Me: Wow.**

**Iggy: Amen**

**Dylan: F you fang, F you.**

Roxy's POV

When I woke up the next day, my head was killing me! I groaned and snuggled closer to the person next to me. It must have been Iggy because we were both Naked on the floor. He moved slightly and stiffened. I opened my eyes slowly and came face to face with Fang. His eyes were wide as were stared at each other. I started hyperventilating then let out a bloody murder scream. Fang and I jumped apart and Iggy and Max sat up quickly. They looked at each other and jumped apart too. I used my tail to cover my bottom half and my arms to cover my top. Max let out her wings to cover herself. My bedroom was a mess, beer bottles everywhere, clothes scared around the room. I felt my eyes water.

"Oh no, this is horrible," I sniffed "Max what happened?" I asked as I ran to her.

"I don't know, but you guys made Roxy cry!" Max Glared at Iggy and Fang who were putting on their underwear.

"It's not our fault! You guys got drunk, we came back here in this Roxy made us drink some beer and that's all I remember." Fang mumbled. Iggy glared at Fang.

"You fucked my girlfriend!" Iggy came to me and held me.

"Well you fucked mine!" Fang held Max too. I sniffled.

"Oh no, we all cheated! I'm sorry Iggy!"

"It's ok Roxy." He kissed my forehead genially and sighed.

"Well we better help clean up, then eat go home, Mom is probably worried." Max said looking for her bra and panties.

"Max to you wants to borrow some of my clothes? You can take a shower." I said softly still upset about the situation.

"Sure." Max went in my closet picked out an outfit then left to go to the bathroom. I picked up Iggy's shirt and put it on. Fang and Iggy stood there awkwardly. I turned to them and told then to help clean up.

**(LINE…. DRINK WATER…..READ BOOKS…LIVE…. IDK DON'T JUDGE ME -_-)**

After Max and Fang left Iggy and I sat in the dining room and at the waffles he made.

"Roxy, cheer up, it's done and over with ok sweetie." He kissed my lips softly.

"But we cheated on each other."

"Roxy, we were drunk, and at least with were with people we knew and not strangers." I looked up at him to argue but he kissed my lips to silence me.

"Roxy, let pretend it never happened ok," He picked me up and sat me in his lap.

"That night never happened ok." I nodded and cuddled close to him.

"I love you Iggy."

"And I love you." He smiled at me. I smiled at him then thought of something.

"Iggy, we still need to talk about having Kittens."

"Roxy as a human they are called babies and what about them?" His whole mood went down.

"Iggy, "I stood and crossed my arms over my white tank top. "This is a very serious matter!" He sighed and looked at me.

"Now, I was thinking, maybe we should have one. Cats are only pregnant for 65 days, and humans are pregnant for 9 months, so 3 months divided by 9 months would be 3, so I'll only be pregnant for 3 months. And when we have the kitten, I think it should be around winter or spring. Don't you think it will be great?" I grinned. Iggy rolled his eyes and turned back to the waffles.

"I don't want any kids right now. Roxy I am 19 years old, I don't want to think about those thing right now." My grin dropped.

"Oh." I sat down again and didn't touch my waffles.

"Are you going to finish eating?" Iggy looked up at me.

"Why can't you be happy about babies like Fang?" I said suddenly without thinking.

"What?" Iggy said looking at me.

"Fang was all happy with the baby at the mall! He even told max they will have a baby soon," Tears rolled down my face. "Why can't you be more accepting like that?" Iggy's eyes softened and he sighed.

"Roxy look, I know you want a kitten, but in order to have a child, we both have to be ready. We aren't even married. And we just became an actually couple 2 months ago. Roxy we are not ready for this yet." He held me as I cried.

"When will we be ready Iggy?" he pulled away a little.

"One day Roxy, one day."

**So how do you like this chapter?**

**Fang: All I have to say is, Real Love.**

**Dylan: shut up with that already. At least I will love her forever.**

**Fang: um excuses me? Are you saying real love won't last forever? I know that have been married for 50 years. Ok.**

**Iggy: tell him**

**Me: lol, Iggy stop being an instigator.**

**Iggy: mmhmm, yea Iggy stop being an- oh…**

**Me:D, guys, I've been thinking about my review plan think and I decided to mix it up a bit. **

**0 reviews 1 month**

**1 review 4 weeks**

**2 reviews 3 weeks**

**3 review 1 week**

**4 review Sunday**

**5 review Friday**

**6 review tomorrow. **

**~Zak**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, so I got 4 reviews! That's 2 more than what I got last time! Which is semi good :D, so who has a twitter?**

**Iggy: ME!**

**Me: who has a Facebook?**

**Fang: Yo.**

**Me: Well, guess what, I have thought things too! Follow me on twitter at /ZakiyyaFF and add me of Facebook at: . .3?sk=wall !**

**Fang: kk, I will, oh n by the way, Iggy Dylan or I just might post or tweet on either one of them :D**

**Iggy: I know I will, cause Zak is my buddy right?* hugs me***

**Me: *hugs back* Zakiyya and Iggy 4 ever!**

**Iggy:D**

**Roxy POV**

"So you're going to sing?" Max and I stared at our boyfriends like they were crazy. Iggy nodded.

"We sing really well together**, **one more person to sing with us." Iggy said with a smile.

"Who I really don't approve of." Fang said crossing his arms.

"Who is it?" Max asked.

"Me." Dylan said from behind us. I glared at him and hissed.

"Thank you Roxy, see at least someone agrees with me!" Fang said frustrated. While glaring at Fang, Dylan crossed his arms.

"You need me, and you know it." Fang sucked his teeth.

"If it wasn't for the three people rule, I wouldn't." Max stood and hugged Fang.

"Fang, whats going on?"

"We are making a band." Fang said while holding Max against him.

**LINE…. Add me on Twitter….Or on Facebook! …. Or both!**

MAXPOV

Fang and I went to his dark room because he wanted to talk. I sat on his bed and laid down and smiled at him. He smiled and laid on his side next to me. He corseted my cheek and moved his thumb gently.

"I love you." He said then kissed my lips softly. I smiled and put my arm around his neck to pull him closer as we kissed. The kiss was slow and loving but soon got quick n hungry and lustful. I gasped when he went down and kissed my neck. I moaned softly and tugged on his thick black hair just the way he liked it. He growled with satisfaction and reached under my shirt and touched on of my chickas. I moaned again and grabbed his face and made our lips meet again.

"I love you too Fang, so much!" I said biting his bottom lip. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and we started to French. He tasted so sweet like dark chocolate. I moaned into the kiss. He traveled his hand under my bra and squeezed softly. I gasped. He pulled away from my lips and straddled me. He quickly took of his shirt reviling his 8 pack. I smiled and ran my fingers down his torso. He groaned and I sat up. I kissed his chest softly and licked down to his nipple. He gasped and looked down at me. I was looking up at him as I licked, sucked and bit on his nipple. He licked his lips and groaned lustfully and laid me back down. We did something that shouldn't be said, but it was amazing and I can't wait to do it again.

"Fang," I breathed hard as we laid next to each other. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"No," He said up and stood out the bed. He went to his mirror and cursed. "Shit Max, are you sure you not part cat instead of bird?" he said looking at the claw marks that I made on him. I blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry." I said softly and stood and hugged him from behind and kissed the marks. He smiled and turned to face me. He held me and kissed my forehead.

"It's ok sweetie." I smiled up at him.

"Do you want to take a shower, and then we can talk?" Fang asked. I nodded and let him lead me into his shower. Once we were down bathing, I got dressed in some of Fangs clothes and sat on his bed again.

"So what did u want to talk about?" I asked while watching him put on his boxers.

'"Well, you're ok with Dylan being in our little group right?" He asked while putting on sweats. I sighed.

"I mean, I guess. I'm not thrilled because I know I will be seeing more of him, but, if it's for you, then, I'm fine," I smiled. "I want your band to get far, and if it includes Dylan, then I'm going to have to get over it." Fang grinned at me. He bent down and kissed me and picked me up so I was standing. I smiled and hugged him back.

"You know you're the best girlfriend ever?" He kissed me. I smiled.

"Well I try." I giggled. He gave me my special smiled and kissed me again.

_**LINE…. Add me on Twitter….Or on Facebook! …. Or both!**_

RoxyPOV

Dylan sat across from me and licked his lollipop. Iggy was in the kitchen making sandwiches.

"So Dylan, What are your intentions with this band?" Dylan looked at me and laughed a little.

"What is this, an interrogation?" He chuckled a little but saw my serious face and turned it into a cough. I stood and went behind him. I harshly placed my hands on his shoulder and made my claws go in his shoulders. He hissed in pain and I bent down next to his ear.

"If you mess this up for Iggy or Fang, you're going to have to deal with me, got it." I whispered sweetly. He nodded and swallowed.

"Roxy, Sweetie, we are out of tuna, but I fixed a chicken sandwich for you, is that ok?" Iggy asked coming into the living room. I stood quickly and smiled at him.

"Yes, it's ok Love." I skipped to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I smiled at sat across from Dylan again. Iggy gave Dylan his sandwich. Dylan thanked him and sighed.

"FLOCK, FOOD TIME!" Iggy yelled. The flock ran down the stairs and grabbed their sandwiches.

"OMG thanks Iggy, this looks really great! Great, grapes! OMG, I love grapes! Have you ever tried them with cheese? It's good! "Nudge said with a smile. Gazzy rolled his eyes but smiled at her. Angel giggled and sat next to me. Max and Fang came down stairs and grabbed their food.

"Guys! Are you here?" Ella yelled as she entered the house. I sighed as she entered the room with this guy. He was tall like fang Dylan and Iggy, but he was a chocolate color. He hand mid-back long dreads pulled in a ponytail, and hazel green eyes. He was really cute. He wore a gray long sleeved shirt and jeans that were sagging a little.

"Hey guys." Ella said with a smile holding the guys hand.

"Hi." We said.

"This is Harold, my new boyfriend," Iggy suddenly coughed. I turned to him to see him wide-eyed. "Harold, this is, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Roxy, Iggy, Max, Fang, and Dylan."

"Hello everyone, it's brilliant to meet all of you." He said in a nice British accent. My eyebrows rose. Wow.

**Hmmmm, what do you think? Harold in here now. All I have to say is look up Issa Thompson or go to my profile where it says Issa Thompson and that's exactly what Harold looks like. He is really cute to me. What do you guys think?**

**Iggy: OMG he is Amazingly Cute!**

**Fang: Iggy you gay is showing**

**Iggy: well then.**

**0 review 1 month**

**1 review 4 weeks**

**2 review3 weeks**

**3 review 1 week**

**4 review Friday**

**5 review Wednesday**

**6 review tomorrow**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So guess what? I got 1 (-_-) follower on Facebook! :D , Our special person is,** **Untamed Roses! Thanks girl for adding me. And If you were following me, you would have known that, my internet got turned off, so I couldn't update, but I did get 6 reviews. So, that made my day :D. I'm glad you guys liked my chapter. So, if you would like to get these updates, my add me on twitter at, Zakiyya Jones or follow me at Twitter Zakiyyaff. :D**

**Fang: Oh my freaking gosh, Iggy, Ariana Grande is WAY better than Victoria Justice!**

**Iggy: TF? Um, the show is called Victorious, as is Victoria, She is way better.**

**Fang: No she isn't!**

**Iggy: You just like Ariana because she's a red-head. **

**Fang: she's a natural brunette, and she's talented, cute, and just…..wonderful.**

**Me: wow, celebrity crush?**

**Fang: *nods***

**Me: yup, I have that, with Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan.**

**Dylan: what about Liam?**

**Me: I don't like him; he's scared of spoons….. It's un-natural. How do you eat soup?**

**Dylan: Well you got a point there.**

**Fang: Ariana **

**Iggy: Victoria**

**Dylan: Why don't we let them decide? Who do you like better, Victoria Justice or Ariana Grande?**

**Me: wow, Dylan's being smart for once. :D**

RoxyPOV

We all stared at Harold with curious eyes. Iggy stood with his fist clenched.

"Iggy?" I said looking at him.

"Ella can I talk to you?" He walked to Ella and grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her away. I gasped and stared in confusion.

"Iggy?" I cocked my head. Max looked back at me worriedly but turned back to Harold.

"You guys must me the mutant that escaped from Itex. I'm so sorry for what you guys had to go though, I don't believe in animal cruelty. Not that you guys are animals! But, well human are part of the animal kingdom, Um I mean-"I giggled along with Max.

"Dude, it's cool we get what you're saying." Max said with a smile. He let out a sigh a relief and smiled.

"Good, sorry, I'm not really that great with word. Well getting my feeling out anyways. That's why I'm so happy Ella agreed to be my girlfriend. I didn't know if she'd accept me." He smiled kindly.

"Aww, your just a sweetheart aren't you." I said with a smile. He blushed and nodded slowly.

"Can you sing?" Fang said suddenly. Dylan shot him a quick look.

"Excuse me?" Harold asked.

"Can you sing, Dance, rap; anything that deals with music?"

"Well, I can sing and rap….Why?" Fang halfed smiled.

"Well, Iggy and I are forming a band and one of our band mates…well we aren't so sure of," Dylan glared. "So, I mean if you into this stuff, I mean, you can join. Our band is going to start performing at this karaoke place." Harold smiled.

"Well, I could give it a go. I hope you guys don't think I'm complete Rubbish." He smiled then frowned.

"Do you have a guitar or something?" Fang nodded and ran to his room, and came back down with a black guitar. Taking a deep breath, Harold started strum a few cords then started playing the guitar.

(_**Trey Songz- Can't help but wait(**__** Look it up on youtube, it's really good! ))**_

**I can't help but wait…**

**Oh I, can't help but wait…**

**Check it out , uh**

**I see you, you're with him - he ain't right but you don't trip**

**You stand by, while he lies - then turn right 'round and forgive**

**I can't take to see your face, with those tears run down your cheeks**

**But what can I do - I gotta stay true**

**'cause deep down I'm still a G**

**And I don't wanna come between you and your man**

**Even though I know I treat you better than he can**

**Girl I can't help but wait**

**Til' you get that with him, it don't change**

**Can't help but wait**

**Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same**

**Can't help but wait**

**Til' you, see you, for what you really are**

**Baby girl you are a star**

**And I can't help but wait**

**Listen, it ain't fresh to just let him call the shots**

**You're a queen, you should be, getting all that someone's got**

**You should be rocking the latest in purses, bracelets, and watches, your worth**

**Much more than an occasional "I love you"**

**I'm thinking of you**

**And I don't wanna come between you and your man, no**

**Even though I know I treat you better than he can**

**Girl I can't help but wait**

**Til' you get that with him, it don't change**

**Can't help but wait**

**Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same**

**Can't help but wait**

**Til' you, see you, for what you really are**

**Baby girl you are a star**

**And I can't help but wait**

**Get it together - you can do better**

**Seeing's believing**

**And I see what you need so**

**I'm gone play my position**

**Let you catch what you've been missing**

**I'm calling out, girl 'cause I can't help but wait**

**Til' you get that with him, it don't change**

**Can't help but wait**

**Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same, no**

**Can't help but wait**

**Til' you, see you, for what you really are**

**Baby girl you are a star**

**And I can't help but wait**

**Til' you get that with him, it don't change**

**Can't help but wait**

**Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same**

**Can't help but wait**

**Til' you, see you, for what you really are**

**Baby girl you are a star**

**And I can't help but wait**

**Oh - can't help but wait, babe**

**No-no-no-no-no-no**

**I can't help but wait**

**Oh-oh-oh, can't help but wait**

**No, no, no**

Harold looked up at us after he fiished to see us gaping like fish.

"My goodness, Dylan your out, Harold you're in!" Fang grinned. Harold Smiled bright.

"Really, this is bloody amazing!" He said happily just as Iggy walked down stairs. I stared at him as he sat down.

"What's so happy?" He said.

"Harold is in the band, Dylan is out." Fang smiled. Iggy's Face turned to rage.

"WHAT! How can you make such an important decision without me!"

"Well you added Dylan without me, so what, stop being such a drama queen." Fang said dryly.

"A drama queen? Fuck you Fang." Fang glared at Iggy.

"Whoa Mates, I didn't mean to started anything, I'll back out, no big deal."

"You did mean to start something!" Iggy yelled.

"Iggy, calm down, what is your issue?" I said suddenly standing. He sat down and crossed his arms.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but you need to stop. Why do you not like Harold? Is it because Ella is with him now? I thought you were over her." Had his jaw set and just gave me this look. Tears filled my eyes, but I copied Fang but putting on my poker face.

" That is it huh. You still love her don't you…," I looked around at everyone to see their faces. They all looked shocked as I felt. I saw Ella with a smirk as she came down stairs. I took in a deep breath and turned to look at Iggy who has guilty written all over his face.

"Actually, he kissed me. He told me that he still loved me, but he also loved you. I still have a chance." Ella purred at me. Harold look just like me. No emotion at all.

"So Harold, I don't need you anymore. Bye, bye." Ella waved and sat in MY Iggy's lap. I bit my lip. No, not my Iggy. My Iggy isn't here.

"Fine Iggy, if this is what you want. Fine, Take her. I can't do this anymore."

"Roxy, don't-"

"NO! I'M TIRED OF BEING YOUR SECOND HAND GIRL! I AM A HUMAN! I HAVE EMOTIONS! Iggy if we stay together I will end up hating you. No, I already hate you," Tears rolled down my cheeks. " I hate you so much. I hate you for being so kind and loving to me. I hate you for telling me you loved me. I hate you for taking me in when I needed a roof over my head." I was sobbing now. Everything a deadly quite as I spoke.

"I hate you for not wanting kittens with me. I hate you for still loving Ella. I hate you for making love to me. I hate you for everything," I gasp and looked at him. "But most of all, I hate you for making me love you so damn much! Iggy, don't call me. Don't come to my house. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. We are over." And with that I left. No longer wanting to see him again.

…**. Oh man, I'm crying right now. That was so emotional to write. Like you don't even know. Oh man.**

**Iggy: Well my party mood is gone.**

**Fang: Soooooo…. Victoria wins?**

**Iggy: NO!**

**Dylan: it's up to the people.**

**Me: Yea, the people ain't going to be too happy with the ending I'm telling you that now.**

**Dylan: Yeah, they really aren't. **

**Me: *sighs* I'm ready for the death threats in all. Remember to add me on Facebook or twitter….. Even though I kind of think you to mad at me to do that but yeah. Did that make anybody else cry? Cause I'm seriously like crying right now. It's either cause they are such a wonderful pairing, or it's that TIME…. Hmmm….idk.**

**0 review 1 month**

**1 review 3 weeks**

**2 review 2 weeks**

**3 reviews 1 week**

**4 reviews Sunday**

**5 reviews Thursday**

**6 reviews tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola guys, so I got my sixth review this morning so I decided to update! OMG 6 MORE DAYS UNTIL NEVERMORE COMES OUT! *sighs* I remember in 7****th**** grade when my teacher assigned us to read maximum ride, n I fell in love. Now I'm going to 11****th**** grade and its call coming to an end. ….. All I have to say is it better end right, n it better be a harry potter big book that I'm going to have to read. It better not be the normal 150, or 200 hundred paged book, no. It better be 600-1000. N all my question better is answered. Like who is the voice and why does Fang, angel and Max have them? Is Iggy going to be able to see again? Is Dylan going to die? I mean I think these are questions we all want to know. I'm just saying.**

**Roxy POV**

When I got home I had stop crying but I was still sniffling. I just don't understand how Iggy could love her. I mean sure have some sort of feeling toward her would be different, but Love? I slowly walked to my condo door.

"Roxy? Hey girl." Tre'Shawn said from his condo door. It looked like he's just getting home too. I turned to look at him and he frown.

"Rox, what's wrong?" My bottom lip quivers.

"Oh Tre!" I ran to him and cried. He held me and shushed me.

"Rox, don't cry. Come on, let's go in and you can tell me all about it ok." He smiled gently at me. I nodded slowly. We entered his Condo and he took my jacket and placed it on his jacket rack thing.

"Come on." He led me to the couch and let me sit.

"I'll be back." He walked to the kitchen in was in there for 5 minutes, then he came back with hot chocolate.

"Here you go, my mom used to give me hot chocolate when I was upset. She says 'Chocolate it the cure for everything honey'." I smiled at his impersonation of his mother. He laughed.

"See, there's that wonderful smile of yours," He taped my chin. "Now tell me what's going on?" I sniffled again and sipped some of my coco.

"Iggy and I broke up." I said softly. He frowned.

"Well I know you can't possibly do anything wrong. What did he do?"

"He's still in love with his Ex. And he kissed her. I thought he loved me. But I guess not." My eyes got watery again and I silently cried.

"Well Roxy, maybe he does love you, but he also has feeling for his ex. I mean, you still love him even though he's now you ex right?" I nodded.

"See, maybe, he's not over her because she was his first love. Just like Iggy is your first love. It's going to take a while to get over them. And to be honest, I don't think he was ready for a relationship. I think that in order to start a new relationship with somebody, you need to get over your past." I nodded and drank my coco, while listening to him.

"So if he really loves you, and you really love him; just give him time, he'll come around," He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "BUT until then, show him that he doesn't want his ex, but he wants you. Which who wouldn't want you, I mean you gorgeous! "I giggled and smiled.

"Thanks Tre." I grinned at him.

(**Line…..Maximum Ride count down… 6 more days… til it all ends.)**

FangPOV

"So with this band, I think Harold show be the lead singer." I said holding a clipboard looking at Iggy, Harold and Dylan.

"Are you sure?" Harold asked.

"Yea, I mean, you have that R&B smooth voice."

"Iggy what do you think?" Harold asked looking at depressed Iggy. Iggy didn't get any sleep last night. You could see the bags from under his eyes. He's looked depresseinger than me.

"Sure, why not." He said slowly just as Max and Roxy came in. Iggy looked at Roxy and sat up straight.

"Hi boys." Max said with a smile.

"Hi." We all said.

"Max, why are you two in here?" I asked.

"Well, we are you #1 Fans." Roxy nodded.

"Do you guys want something to eat and drink?" Roxy asked looking at us and stopped at Iggy.

"Yes, Please." He said softly. She nodded but Iggy stopped her.

"Roxy, Ella and I aren't together." Roxy looked at him and nodded. Then walked out the room along with Max. I turned back to the guys.

"So, did you guys write some songs like I asked?" I asked.

"I did. It's called, 'All the ifs in the world." Iggy said handing me a notebook. I read over it and I could tell it was about what happened yesterday. I read it out loud it the boys and they could tell too but didn't comment.

"Well, I think it's really good."

"Yea, me to mate." Harold said.

"Yup." Dylan said.

"Do you want to sing it, or Harold?" Iggy stood.

"I'll sing it." He went to his room and came back with paper with the lyrics of what we were supposed to sing, and what he sang; he also brought his laptop which had the music. The girls walked in just as we started to sing.

**(Iggy,**Harold,_** all**__ but Iggy__, __**all) **_**( Trey Songz- All the ifs in the world)**

**Whooa whoa yeah, yea**

**It's still ringing in my ear**

**You screamin' "I don't care"**

**And I can see it like it just went down**

**Me walking out of there**

**I still see 'em on your face baby**

**So many tears**

**And I remember feeling like im bout to explode**

**I gotta get out of here**

_It's like my sun won't shine__** (**_**like my sun wont shine)**

_It's like my ride don't roll_ **( My ride don't roll)**

_It's like the only one thing I love_

_**Dont love me no more**_** (Ooo)**

_It's like my right gone wrong___**(uh)**

_It's like my ice gone warm___**( Ice gone warm)**

_It's like the only one thing I love_

_**Dont love me no more**_

_**f I hadn't just slacked up on my **__pimping_

**You'd be here with me**

_**If I'd a stayed instead of **__dipping_

**You'd be here with me**

_**If I'd a prayed instead of wishing**_

**You'd still be here with me**

_**But all the ifs in the world won't bring you back again**_

**I wish that I could run that back**

**But in life you can't press rewind**

**'Cause the only way to fix this thang**

**Is to go back in time**

**'Cause if I had my way**

**Yesterday would be right now**

**Instead of fighting we'd be making love**

**Until the sun go down whoa**

_It's like my sun won't shine__** (**_**yea)**

_It's like my ride don't roll__** (**_**Ride don't roll)**

_It's like the only one thing I love_ **(Only thing I love)**

_**Dont love me no more**_

_It's like my right gone wrong___**( right gone worng)**

_It's like my ice gone warm___**( My Ice gone warm ,Oh!)**

_It's like the only one thing I love_

_**Dont love me no more**_

_**If I hadn't just slacked up on my pimping **_**shawty **

_**You'd be here with me **_** oh**

_**If I'd a stayed instead of dipping**_** No**

_**You'd still be here with me**_

_If I'd a prayed instead of wishing___**(If I had got on my knee's**

_**You'd still be here with me**_

_**But all the ifs in the world won't bring you back again**_

_**If I hadn't just slacked up on my pimping**_** shawty**

_**You'd be here with me **_** whoa**

_**If I'd a stayed instead of dipping**_

_**You'd still be here with me **_**you'd be here**

_**If I'd a prayed instead of wishing **_**If I had got on my knee's by the bed side **

_**You'd still be here with me**_

_**But all the ifs in the world won't bring you back again **_** they aint never being you back**

If I could just hold my shawty** hold ya**

If I could kiss my shawty **oo, if**

If I could get my shawty back ** if I could, I would**

If I could just see you baby **if I could**

If we could talk then baby ** maybe we could get back together**

I would have my lady back **I promise I will be good forever, ohh**

_If I hadn't just slacked up on my pimping_** If I hadn't just slacked up on my pimping**

_You'd be here with me_

_If I'd a stayed instead of dipping_

_You'd still be here with me_

_If I'd a prayed instead of wishing___**Prayed to the lord**

_You'd still be here with me___** oh bring my baby back ohhh**

_But all the ifs in the world won't bring you back again _**all the if! Aint never bring you back**

_If I hadn't just slacked up on my pimping___**calling you out of your name**

_You'd be here with me_

_If I'd a stayed instead of dipping___**slacken up on my name**

_You'd still be here with me_

_**I**__f I'd a prayed instead of wishing_

**Disrespecting my man baby, see jesus would have tolde me something, if I had called on him.**

_You'd still be here with me_

_But all the ifs in the world won't bring you back again_** It aint gonna bring you back.**

_It's like my sun won't shine_** Now my sun wont shine**

_It's like my ride don't roll_** it's like the road keep stoppin**

_It's like the only one thing I love_** my baby, **

_Dont love me no more , _**don't love your boy no more**

_It's like my right gone wrong___**My right turned left**

_It's like my ice gone warm _**like the ice aint freezing no more**

_It's like the only one thing I love_

_Dont love me no more_

**And I keep thinking if, If I**

_You'd still be here with me_

**Oh if, if i**

_You'd still be here with me_

**Well, what good is if? Oh if, if you aint here?**

_You'd still be here with me_

_**But all the ifs in the world won't bring you back again **_

**Wont bring you back again**

**Wont bring you back again**

**Aint gonna bring you back**

Iggy had a few tears rolling down him face as he finished singing. Roxy was silently crying as well.

"Iggy, I do love you still, I really do. But, I don't want to share you with someone who doesn't even deserver you. She played with Harold's Emotions, making it seem like she liked him when really she didn't. How can you love someone like that?"

"I don't know. I just, she's my first love Roxy. I will never forget her. But the love I have for her can't compete with the love I have for you. Remember when I said I love your more than life itself? I met every word. If I could just stop Loving Ella I would. Just to have you in my life. But I can't. I just can't." Iggy said with more tears. "Roxy, I can't sleep, I can't eat. I need you. I can't live without you. Please, just tell me that you're not giving up on me, and that you don't hate me. I can't live knowing that you hate me." Iggy grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. She hugged him tight.

"I don't hate you Iggy, and I will never give up on you. But, when you stop loving Ella. I will be here. When you know you're ready to just love me, I will be here Iggy." Roxy said softly relaxing in Iggy's arms.

Roxy POV

Everybody but Iggy=y and I left leaving us in privacy. Iggy and I were still in each other's arms. Iggy had calmed down, but his heart was still racing.

"I messed up, so bad on this one." He said softly to himself. I nodded anyways though.

"So, you're not going to be with me until I stop loving Ella in that way."

"Iggy, I will always be yours. I just, I need to know that the stunt you pulled yesterday won't happen again. "

"I promise."

"Well what is this? Iggy with Roxy again?" Ella said. I ignored her and held on to Iggy.

"But Iggy, I really do think that you should get over her just a little bit more until we continue our relationship." I peered up at him. His eyes we focus on me.

"So what, you're trying to get him to not love me anymore? "Ella asked then grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked me away. I yelped and turned to her with a growl.

"You stupid bitch." And with that I got my claws out and scratched her face. She screamed. I glared and punched her in her nose.

"I've put up with your shit for too long!" I round house kicked her and she fell to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch my man again?" I hissed then walked away. Iggy followed me and we left.

**So what do you think? No they aren't back together but, they are on their way. :D**

**0 reviews 1 month**

**1 review 4 weeks**

**2 reviews 3 weeks**

**3 review 1 week**

**4 review Monday**

**5 review Saturday**

**6 reviews tomorrow**


	17. Chapter 17

**ME: :(  
**

**Fang: -_-**

Iggy POV

"Roxy do you want me to cook breakfast?" I asked walking in her room. Yes, I stayed with her now. I sleep on the couch though.

"Nope, I'm going out with Tre." She said while putting her hair in a high pony tail. I frowned.

"As friends or…"

"Yes Iggy as Friends." I went behind her, and placed my hands on her hips. She looked at me threw the mirror. I trailed my hands up and down her sides.

"I-Iggy, stop." She said suddenly and moved away from me. I turned to look at her. She stood to the side awkwardly.

"Iggy, were aren't a couple right now ok. Please understand that you can't touch me like that." I slowly walked to her and put my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Can I touch you like this?" I whispered. She placed her hands on my chest and snuggled close to me.

"No." I smirked and trailed my hands down to squeeze her bum. She gasps.

"Iggy, stop. We can't do this." She peered up at me. "I have to leave soon. We're not fast enough." I heard it. The exception in her voice. I quickly picked her up and attached my lips to her. We moaned into the kiss, missing the feeling of each other lips on one another. She was whereing a skirt so I just lifted in up and pulled down her panties. She was already wet for me. I took on of my fingers and entered her tight hole. She moaned and bucked her hips.

"Iggy no fore play. I g=have to go somewhere remember." I grinned and added another finger and thrusted into her. Making her scream out.

"You like that huh?" I said as I thrusted my fingers in and out of her. Her juiced squished as I did so.

"Iggy!" She cried out and bucked her hip. I took my fingers out and pulled down my sweats and stroked myself. I moved closer to her and rubbed my head on her wet lips. She moaned then yelped. She jumped up and grabbed her panties.

"IGGY!" She yelled at me and then hit me on my arm.

"What?" I said looking at me.

"I told you. I told you were went going to do this is I let you stay here! You broke a rule!" she pulled on her underwear under her long skirt.

" But-"

"No! Iggy I told you no. I said no!" she hit my chest over and over.

"Roxy I'm sorry."

"We're are not boyfriend and girlfriend Iggy. We aren't supposed to do this sort of thing! I want you to find your own place ok."

"Roxy you don't mean that."

"Yes Iggy, I do."

**Fang: yeah, so she's kind of mad at you guys for not reviewing.**

**Me: *whispers to Fang***

**Fang: she said she not talking to y'all until she gets a lot of reviews….Who read nevermore? Glad I won right? anyways, yes this isnt a T rated chapter but whatever.  
**


	18. Authors Note

**So guy's this story might be put on hold or ending because 1****st**** of all, I'm not getting any reviews, which makes me think nobody reads this story anyways. 2****nd****, school is starting soon n I need to be on top of the game this year, and 3****rd****, I wanna start a new story. I'm just letting y'all know so there is no surprises. Mostlikly the last chapter will be up on the weekend, so yeah.**

**~Zakiyya**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. So this is the last chapter of Love Story. Yes, I know, it's rushed, but school is starting up and we all know how it was when school was in and I was writing this story. So I'm just going to end it, and plus I haven't been getting any reviews so yeah.**

**Fang: So long**

**Iggy: Farewell!**

**Dylan: Bye guys!**

** No one's POV ****(Iggy)**

Iggy stood on the balcony of Roxy's Condo. The wind blew through his shaggy strawberry blonde hair as he stared at Roxy and Tre get out a cab. She laughed loudly at something he said. He smiled at her and placed a hand around her waist as they walked in. Iggy sucked his teeth and glared.

_If she doesn't want me anymore, fine. I'm gone. I don't need this._ He though angrily and jumped of the ledge and let his powerful wings out and flew til he couldn't fly any more.

**(Roxy)**

"Iggy I'm back!" She yelled into the silent house. Earlier she was very upset, but she had calmed down. Normally when she got home, she would smell something delicious in the kitchen, but not today. Something was different.

"What the heck?" She said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Iggy?" Her heart bounded as she turned to cat form and raced up stairs. She looked in the bathroom, under the bed the closet, in her room. But she couldn't find him. Tears sprang into her cat eyes. She turned human and covered her mouth.

"Iggy?" She squeaked as she realized that he was gone.

**Iggy**

Iggy flew for 5 hours straight. He landed somewhere in Texas. He landed behind a movie theater and walked to the front. It was Friday night, so the movies was packed with people waiting to get there movie ticket. Sighing, he walked away from the scene and walked to the mall, which was right next to the movies. It wasn't as crowed at the movies so he felt more comfortable. Well as comfortable he could get.

_Why didn't I just go back to the house? _ He thought as he sat down in the food court. He was so hungry. He had brought at least $500 with him. But he couldn't eat. He missed the flock, he missed Roxy. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't have the motivation to wipe them. Instead he put his head down and cried. He cried for leaving the flock, he cried for the pain he felt, He cried for all the mistakes he made in his life. But most importantly, he cried for Roxy. The love of his life. The one who he cared so much for. The one he had fallen for.

**Roxy**

"Max! Is Iggy over there? He's not here!" Roxy cried into the phone.

"Whoa, Roxy, calm down, what's going on? What happened?" Max said into the phone. Roxy shakily told her what happened.

"And now, I have no idea where he is. Oh Max, I didn't think he'd leave for real! This is my entire fault! How could I be so stupid? Roxy hit her head with her hand.

"Max, what if he's hurt? Or worse? Oh god I can't breathe." Roxy started hyperventilating she clutched her hand to her cheats.

"Oh God, Roxy, sweetie calm down. I'm sure Iggy just went for a fly. He'll be back. I know he will. Do you want me to come over?"

"Please." Roxy whispered catching her breath.

"Ok, I'll be over there in a sec ok." Max said and told her goodbye and hung up. Roxy started crying again.

"Iggy!" She whispered hugging her self. How could she have been so selfish? Why couldn't she have told him that they'd talk about it later?

"I'm so stupid, stupid stupid!" she hit herself again.

"Roxy, you know you really should close your windows." Max said as she flew in. Roxy ran to her and buried her face in Maxes Cheats and cried her eyes out.

**Iggy**

After Iggy had stopped crying, he got a lot of strange looks from people but ignored them. He stood and left the mall. He needed to find a place to stay. He looked around and let out his wings and took flight. He soon spotted a nice hotel and landed. When he walked in, he walked to the desk and asked for one room. The man told him it would be $50 for one night and each night he stayed $10 would be added.

"Ok, I'll be staying for a week." Iggy told him.

"That will be $120." Iggy paid the man and went to his room. It was on the third floor and was the last room. He went in his room and sighed. He took off his jacket and went to the bathroom where he took a shower. He stood and let the hot water run over his body. His body ached at the long flight. Iggy sniffled wanting to cry again, but all his tears were gone. Once he had washed off and dried off, he wrapped a dry down around himself and laid down. He closed his eyes and tried to think of good dreams.

_**1 year later**_

**Roxy **

Roxy sighed as she stared at the Texas sky. She, Max and Fang were out looking for Iggy.

"He's been gone for a year." She whispered as Max came and stood next to her.

"Roxy, we'll find him. Soon, I promise. Roxy scoffed.

"Like you promise he'd come back right?" Roxy replied bitterly. She turned to a cat and went under the bed and curled up in a ball.

_ Where are you Iggy?_

The next day, Roxy and Max went out to get something to eat.

"Texas is so hot!" Max said with a sigh. Roxy nodded in agreement as they came to Shipley's Donuts. They entered the bakery and Roxy gasped.

"Iggy?" She whispered at the person at a booth.

**Iggy**

"I wonder how Roxy is doing." He whispered to himself as he failed to realize his love stood just a couple feet away.

"Iggy, is that you?" He heard the voice. He head looked up. The voice that made him shivers the voice that made him get butterflies in his stomach. He turned slowly and saw the teary eyes of Roxy.

"Roxy," He whispered and stood. "Roxy." He walked to her slowly. She walked to him then ran to him and hugged him in a bear hug.

"Iggy!" She cried loving the feeling of his arms around her. Iggy bared his head in her hair and cried along with her.

"Roxy, I missed you so much!" He kissed her head and her cheek and ears.

"Iggy." She just continued crying and kissed his lips.

People in the shop awed at the scene.

"Iggy, don't ever leave me again, please, I can't live without you. I'm so sorry. If I never told you to leave. If I never was so jealous! I'm sorry Iggy." She cried. Iggy shushed her.

"Roxy, you had every right to do what you did. I'm sorry. I love you; I love you with every bone in my bone. I promise, I will love you until the earth ends. Even then, my love for you wouldn't end. Roxy I want us to get married. I want us to have little kittens," He laughed. "I want, I just want you Rox." He said. Roxy grinned threw her tears and hugged Him.

"I would love that Iggy. It is forever and always going to be our love story."

**And there it is guys. My eyes got a little watery. I feel for these two so yeah. I wish my bf would do some of these things. Well say some of these things. Well any ways, hopefully I will hear from you guys soon! I will try to write another story, but I have to think bout school so we will see!**


End file.
